Eyes Made of Amber
by Dragon of the Crimson Flame
Summary: When Koenma captures a silver kitsune and hands it to the Reikai Tanteis to take care of it what will happen? Complete
1. Chapter 1

Eyes Made of Amber

Chapter 1: Finding the Kit

A beautiful silver kitsune suddenly burst through the foliage running as fast as it could constantly glancing behind. Her nine tails flowed gracefully behind her and her amber eyes narrowed in fright. She felt fear flowing through her veins as she pushed herself harder turning her running into a near frantic sprint. Suddenly an arrow whizzed out of nowhere striking the tender flesh of her left back leg. She yelped in pain and struggled desperately to get back up and start running again. Her fur suddenly prickle in fear her instincts screaming to run; slowly turning around she saw a tall man smiling down at her. She growled angrily at the hunter slowly crawling away from him. The man reached for her and she instinctively bit his hand causing blood to appear. He frowned at her as sharp pain flowed through his wrist and palm. "Stupid kitsune," muttered the man as he reached for the dagger strapped to his side. The silver kitsune paused watching as the man pulled out the dagger. She could hear her pulsing heart freeze in terror; she slowly backed away wincing at the pain. Slowly she saw the gleam the dagger made in the moonlight and suddenly everything went black as he slammed the hilt of the dagger into the back of her head. The man slowly sheathed the dagger and picked up the limp kitsune in his arms unconsciously stroking the soft silky fur. "Koenma-sama will be please," he murmured softly.

Koenma paced to and fro in his office glancing at the office door. Suddenly it opened and a green haired man stepped inside bowing to Koenma before walking up to him. His sky blue eyes sparkled with triumphant and Koenma smiled, "I trust you captured the kitsune?" Koenma said slowly. The man nodded, "Yes, she's in the dungeons resting. What shall I do with her?"

"Hm, we shall put her in the care of my Tanteis. It should be the best thing for her being constantly watched. You've done well, Kurai you're dismissed," Koenma said and he watched Kurai's retreating back slowly. He buzzed the intercom and it crackled to life, "Botan please report to my office." A few minutes passed and the office door swung open and slowly closed behind as a blue haired deity entered the room. She bowed in respect, "What is it Koenma-sama?"

"I need you to take the captured kitsune to Yusuke's house and tell my other Reikai Tanteis to gather at Yusuke's house," ordered Koenma as he sat down in his red nylon chair sighing. Botan nodded and an oar materialized in her hands, "Is the kitsune still asleep?" Koenma nodded his head in answer and she slowly walked out of the office. Botan made her way through the numerous rooms and stopped at a spiraling staircase going downwards. She sighed and made her way down to the dungeons. As she continued downward it got darker and darker until she noticed a bright flickering light of lit torches. She continued along and finally the staircase ended coming to an abrupt stop. Cells after cells lined the room and she walked on until she came upon one that was occupied by a sleeping silver kit. She slowly opened the cell door and walked inside kneeling down to stroke the fur of the kit. "You're such a beautiful creature. It's a shame that something so wild and untamed should be kept in a little prison cell," muttered Botan as she picked up the kit cradling it in her arms. The kit mewled in its sleep and snuggled closer to Botan's warmth. She walked out of the cell and started walking back up the spiraling stairs. Once she was out of the dark dungeons she sat on her oar and floated off into the cold black night air.

She approached Yusuke's house and frowned when she heard music pulsing loudly. Botan carefully landed on the front porch of Yusuke's house and raised up a hand to knock on the door it went unheard however because of the pounding music. _He must be having a party, _thought Botan irritably. She felt the fox kit stir and she looked down to see it squirming in displeasure. Carefully she soothed the fox and lulled it back to sleep. Her oar appeared and she flew to the window knocking on the glass making sure not to shatter the window panes. The window opened and music poured out making Botan glance nervously at the kit. Kurama looked surprised as he observed Botan, "What're you doing here!" he asked above the roar of the music.

"Can you turn it down!" shouted Botan back as the kit started growling. Kurama disappeared before the music was turned off much to groans of the partying group. Botan flew in and her oar disappeared. The Reikai Tanteis turned their attention on Botan who was now having a difficult time soothing the kitsune. Kurama rushed over and took the struggling kitsune from Botan's arms softly murmuring soothing words in its ears. The fox visibly stopped struggling and relaxed in Kurama's arms. "Where'd you get this?" asked Yusuke staring at the kitsune with interest.

"Koenma captured it in Makai," said Botan softly watching the kitsune's small chest rising and falling to the rhythm of its breathing. Kuwabara peered at curiously and Hiei watched with concealed interest. Keiko and Yukina went over to Kurama and started stroking the fur very slowly. The kitsune leaned into the touch of the two girls and Kurama let Keiko hold it. Kurama turned back to Botan trying his best to keep the anger out of his emerald eyes, "Koenma captured it, but why?" Botan looked downhearted, "I don't know what his purposes are for the kitsune. What I think is that Koenma wants the kit to be used maybe as a bargaining chip." Kurama was about to say an angry remark when Yusuke however cut in, "That's stupid! You can't use a living breathing baby kitsune as a bargaining chip!"

"I…know and I hate to think that too, but Koenma might have other reasons to as why he is keeping the kit," said Botan sadly. A heavy silence fell on the air and finally Botan broke the silence, "I'll ask Koenma about as to why he is keeping the kit," an oar materialized in her hands and she flew out the window. They all turned back to the kit after Botan left and they watched it carefully. "So…who's keeping him?" asked Yusuke.

"It's a 'her'," said Keiko sharply as she handed the kit to Yukina. Yukina smiled delighted at the prospect. "I'm not to sure Mother would let me keep her. She not to overly fond of nine tailed foxes," muttered Kurama who seemed sort of downhearted at this. Hiei shook his head, "I am not taking care of kitsunes." Kuwabara shook his head also, "I can't either it might take Eikichi as a chew toy." Yusuke sighed, "I don't want to take care of the fox I mean c'mon mom might freak also too."

"Or your mom might take it as an alcohol illusion," muttered Kuwabara. Yukina looked shyly at the Tanteis, "Um I could watch over the kit," she said nervously. Everyone turned to look at her, "I mean the kitsune could stay with Genkai-san and me and since the area is secluded nobody will notice the kitsune and there's lots of room where it could run around freely." Kuwabara smiled, "I knew you were the best thing in my life!" Hiei frowned at Kuwabara. "Yeah it's a good idea," agreed Kurama happily. Soon everyone nodded and Yukina smiled happily. "Well I guess I should get going now," said Yukina cheerfully, "I need to tell Genkai-san of this."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Exploring the World

The next morning dawned bright and fair the morning air was chilly and outside everything was covered in dew. Yukina slowly opened her eyes and looked to the side of her where the fox kit was curled up in a tiny ball. She slowly patted the fox's head and got up making sure to cover the fox in a blanket before heading towards the kitchen. Genkai was eating slowly a bowl of cereal and reading a novel. She looked up when Yukina entered the kitchen, "How's the fox kit?" she asked as Yukina brought out a small pan like bowl and a carton of milk.

"The fox kit is fine and I'm very happy that you let the kit stay Genkai," she said softly as she poured some milk into the bowl. Genkai smiled, "Who could've resisted the fox kit? She is very powerful even for her early age."

"You know how old the fox kit is?" asked Yukina her eyes filled with surprise. Genkai nodded slowly, "No, not really, but she must be young in order for her not to change into her human form." Yukina smiled, "I see maybe when she grows up she will turn into her human form and tell us who she is."

Yukina picked the bowl up carefully and headed back to her room. When she opened the door and fox kit was awake and playing with a strand of loose thread on the blanket. The fox turned when it heard the door creak open and it bounded towards Yukina yipping happily. Yukina couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face as she set the bowl down on the ground. The fox kit happily licked up the milk watching Yukina with appreciative eyes. Ever since last night the fox had been very tame. When it woke up it struggled a bit and growled warningly at Yukina and Genkai. It bit Yukina's finger once, but after they offered it some milk and said soothing kind words the fox kit softened a bit and later on licked Yukina's finger apologetically. Yukina watched the fox lapped up the milk happily and it turned to Yukina after it was done licking some of its whiskers to clean her face of milk. Picking up the bowl Yukina walked out of the room followed by the fox kit that bounded gracefully after Yukina. They both came back in the kitchen and Genkai was still there finishing up her breakfast. The kitsune bounded over to Genkai and rubbed its head against Genkai's leg like a cat. Genkai smiled and patted the silver fox's head soothingly. The fox purred softly and kept rubbing its face against Genkai's leg. "What are you going to name it?" asked Genkai to Yukina. Yukina paused thoughtfully as she washed the bowl cleaned with a soapy cloth. "I'm not to sure, what would you name it?" asked Yukina as she picked up Genkai's bowl who silently thanked her as she began washing it.

"How about Shinrai?" Genkai asked. Yukina looked puzzled, "Trust?"

"Yes, she was very trustful in us so it sort of matches," said Genkai slowly. Yukina smiled, "I liked that name. Okay from now on she shall be called Shinrai." Shinrai looked up at them with trustful amber eyes. However they didn't notice the flicker of sadness that appeared in her amber eyes. "C'mon Shinrai," said Yukina happily. Shinrai looked up at Yukina and followed her outside. "We're going to visit Yusuke and Keiko at the ramen shop would you like to come, Genkai?"

"No you go on ahead," called Genkai from the door. Yukina smiled and so she and Shinrai headed towards the ramen shop in town. As soon as they neared the edge of the city Yukina turned towards Shinrai, "Okay I'm going to put you into this bag so as not to draw suspicion from the humans. Nobody knows about foxes with nine tails so please keep them hidden okay?" Shinrai turned to Yukina and jumped into the bag Yukina held open for her. Yukina smiled and they headed into the city. Shinrai curiously stuck her head out of the bag watching people strolling by. Her ears twitched to and fro catching various sounds and Shinrai's sensitive nose picked different kinds of smells. People who passed by them smiled at the fox kit and Yukina let some teenage girls pet Shinrai. Finally they stopped at a busy restaurant and Yukina slowly walked inside. Keiko spotted them and walked over, "Hi Yukina what are you doing here?" Keiko stooped down and slowly stroked the fox kit's head smiling when the kitsune purred in response. "I'm just stopping by to visit. I thought Yusuke was supposed to be here too," said Yukina looking around for Yusuke.

"If you're looking for Yusuke he's probably out loitering somewhere," muttered Keiko as she turned back to her cooking filling the orders of her customers.

"So, did you name it anything?" asked Keiko.

"Yes, Genkai and I have decided to name it Shinrai."

"…Trust?" asked Keiko as she turned around to look at Yukina. Yukina nodded, "Yes, she was very trustful of us so we decided it was a good name." Keiko nodded in agreement, "Shinrai is a beautiful name." Yukina smiled, "Arigato Keiko, I shall go and visit Yusuke." Keiko waved good-bye and Yukina walked out of the restaurant smiling. Shinrai yawned tiredly and looked around with concealed interest. "Don't worry Shinrai we'll just visit Yusuke and then go back home," said Yukina reassuringly. She patted Shinrai's head softly and Shinrai snuggled closer to Yukina. Yukina walked around looking for Yusuke checking at the movies and then at the mall, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Hm, maybe he is on a mission?" said Yukina as she looked around. Yukina smiled and headed towards Genkai's temple, "I suppose we should head back," murmured Yukina as she looked at Shinrai. Shinrai, however, was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 3: The Brother

Botan headed towards Koenma's office and slowly opened the door cautiously. "What is it Botan?" questioned Koenma from inside. Botan peeked inside and saw Koenma stamping some papers. She walked in and closed the door behind her, "Um I was wondering why you are keeping the kit?"

"Well…the kit is very powerful and…we needed her to be kept with us at all times. Her power, in the wrong hands, might be able to create portals between worlds that's why we need her in the Reikai Tanteis' care," said Koenma softly. Botan sighed in relief and nodded her thanks, "Thank you, Koenma," muttered Botan. She rushed outside and her oar materialized in her hands. Botan then flew out the door and headed towards Ningenkai intending to tell the Reikai Tantei all she knew.

Everyone was at Genkai's temple playing with the fox kit. It had been three days since Botan arrived and delivered the kit. The fox kit slowly made its way over to Kurama who was sitting down on a chair. Shinrai jumped up into Kurama's lap and settle there intending to take a nap. "I think she likes you Kurama," muttered Yusuke as Shinrai fell asleep. Kurama smiled, but shook his head, "In the fatherly sense of way, Yusuke," explained Kurama. Suddenly Botan flew through the window and landed on the ground next to Kurama. "Koenma said he is keeping the fox kit in your care because it's able to create portals between worlds and he doesn't want demons to get their hands on it," said Botan triumphantly. Kurama smiled, slowly stroking the fox kit's head. Shinrai yawned and opened her eyes. She spied Botan and quickly jumped out of Kurama's lap and bounded over to Botan. Shinrai rubbed her head against Botan's leg and mewled softly. Botan smiled and picked up the fox kit cradling it in her arms. Suddenly a growl outside the door caught their attention. Everyone was on their feet in an instant, "Botan get behind me," muttered Kurama just as the door was pounded down. There standing in the doorway was a black haired man. He had black fox ears and a black tail that twitched every so often in anger. Shinrai yipped happily and jumped out of Botan's arms and headed towards the black haired stranger. "Ah Shinrai," Yukina said about to rush after the fox kit when Genkai held her back.

"Look at her Yukina. She obviously knows this man," said Genkai as Shinrai jumped into the man's arms happily. The man smiled and rubbed his cheek against her head. He turned his attention back to the Reikai Tanteis and narrowed his eyes at them. His cold amber eyes were full of suspicion and distrust. "What were _you_ people doing with _my _sister?" he questioned coldly. Looks of surprise registered on each of the on lookers. "Sister?" muttered Yusuke and Kuwabara together voicing everyone's thoughts. The man nodded slowly, "Yeah, sister." Shinrai looked at them almost apologetically and jumped down from her brother's arm. Slowly she tugged him over to the Reikai Tanteis and he followed hesitantly. "Ah what is it, Yume?" he questioned.

"…oh her name is Yume," said Yukina softly. The brother turned towards her and…smiled. "Okay since Yume trusts you I guess I can trust you guys too," muttered the brother. The tension in the air slowly faded away as everyone sat back down. "So what's your name?" asked Kuwabara. The brother looked up, "My name is Kurayami and Kura for short."

"Well my name is Yusuke this is Kurama, Hiei, Yukina, Genkai, Botan, Keiko, and Shizuru, and this lug over here is Kuwabara," muttered Yusuke as he pointed towards his orange haired pal. Kuwabara swelled up with anger, "Who're calling lug!" Kura smiled, "Save your lovers' chat for later," he muttered. Kuwabara turned an interesting shade of green and Yusuke was strangely silent his right eye twitching sporadically. Yume looked disapprovingly at Kura and mewled softly. Kura turned towards her and smiled, "I'm sorry Yume you're right I shouldn't have said that." Yume laid her head in Kura's lap and closed her eyes. "You can understand her?" asked Yukina curiously. Kura looked up and shook his head, "Nah can't understand a word she says." Yukina looked confused and Kura smiled, "I can tell by her eyes y'know her expression," he muttered softly.

"Well we're going," muttered Shizuru standing up. She turned towards her brother who was glaring at Kura angrily. "C'mon baby bro let's go," she muttered. Kuwabara muttered something and Kura's ears twitch, "What was that?" he asked. Shizuru rolled her eyes as Kuwabara yelped, he turned towards Kura and smiled, "Uh nothing just saying good-bye." He pulled Shizuru out the door hurriedly and they saw him running home in case Kura overheard and was about to chase after him. Yusuke stood up and stretched, "Yeah I should go too," he muttered and turned towards Keiko. Keiko nodded and stood up, but not before patting Yume gently on the head. "Good-bye Shin—I mean Yume," she said happily. Kura smiled at them, "Hey good looking going anywhere tonight?" asked Kura. Keiko blushed and Yusuke pulled her away from Kura, "Watch it pal!" he said threateningly. Kura shrugged and Yume butted him softly in the chest with her head. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," muttered Kura as he apologized profusely to Yume. Keiko and Yusuke disappeared into the distance as Botan stood up an oar materializing in her hands. "Might as well get back too," muttered Botan as she sat down on her oar flying out the window. Yukina waved good-bye and Hiei silently darted out the window disappearing into the dark forest. Kura stood up and Yume arched her back stretching like a cat. "Well I'll be leaving," muttered Kura, "Be good," he said softly to Yume as he patted her head. Yume nodded watching him silently with sad amber eyes as he walked out the door and into the night. "Don't worry Yume you still have Genkai and me," said Yukina as she came towards the fox kit. Yume looked up at them and purred softly as Yukina rubbed her head soothingly.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi it's me Crimson, short for Dragon of the Crimson Flame. It's great to see you guys reading this fic and I'm really happy and stuff. I'm also happy that you're reviewing and such good reviews too, though I don't mind criticism or helpful advice when I run out of ideas. Anyways read and review! And sorry for those who couldn't review, but now you can review.

Chapter 4: The Demons

Yume walked around the garden playing happily in the flowers. Yukina sat on the porch watching her playing happily and romping through the grass. Yume stopped for a minute and looked back at Yukina happily. She ran over to Yukina and jumped up into her lap settling there for a moment. Suddenly she lifted her head and her sensitive kitsune ears twitched this way and that. Yukina frowned and watched Yume growl threateningly to the dark forest. "Yume what is it?" she asked concern evident in her voice as she watched Yume bared her teeth. She hissed silently then whimpered hiding behind Yukina as a dark form stepped from the shadows of the forest. Yukina stood up hurriedly and narrowed her eyes, "W-what are you doing here?" she asked softly yet determinedly.

"I'm here for the fox," muttered the demon pointing a finger at the cowered silver kit. He had long flowing green hair and hard reddish gold eyes. Yukina held Yume protectively against her chest, "You can't have her," she said loudly intending to protect the silver kit with her life. The man narrowed his eyes at her, "It's your funeral," he muttered. He raised his palm upwards and a green blast of spirit energy shot out from his hand hitting Yukina in the shoulder. She screamed in pain and dropped the kit. Yume looked from the man to Yukina half of her instincts screaming to run and the other half telling her to protect her friend. Finally Yume decided to choose the latter and stood protectively in front of Yukina growling angrily. The man seemed to smile at this and calmly walked up to the pair. "NO!" screamed Yukina as the man picked up the kit easily. Yukina stood up and rushed to snatch back the kitsune despite the pain. "Watch it bitch!" shouted the man as he dodged Yukina's feeble attempts of rescuing the poor kit. Finally he snarled angrily and fired a blast at her knocking her right in the stomach. Yukina's crimson orbs widen in pain and she fell to her knees slumping to the ground unconscious. Genkai rushed out of the temple just as the man vanished into thin air. "Yukina," yelled Genkai as she rushed over to her fallen friend. She gently turned Yukina over and winced at the burn mark on her shoulder and stomach. "It's alright," she said soothingly lying Yukina gently on the ground. Slowly a blue energy surrounded her palms and she healed the burn marks as best as she could. Yukina whimpered in her sleep and muttered one word, "Yume."

"What the hell? Why couldn't you protect her!" shouted Kura angrily demanding answers from the poor Yukina who laid on the bed. Yukina looked downcast and her eyes didn't shine anymore of unbound joy and kindness. "I'm sorry, Kura," she said softly, "I tried to protect her…but," tears sprang to Yukina's eyes and she bit her lip to hold in the tears. Hiei glared at Kura's back angry at him for making his sister feel ten times as worse then she already was. "Don't blame yourself," muttered Hiei trying to get across the message to Kura that basically said 'hurt my sister and you die.' Kura sighed and walked out of the room not before apologizing to Yukina, "It's alright Yukina I'm sure you would've protected Yume with your life and I appreciate that." He closed the door behind him. Botan rushed over to Yukina's side as soon as Kura left. "Are you okay dear?" she asked concerned, "I can heal you if you're hurting not that Genkai didn't do a good job or anything…" she trailed off waiting for Yukina's answer.

"I'm fine Botan really," she said softly as she closed her eyes, "I'm just upset with myself for not protecting Yume better," she said barely above a whisper her voice laced with pain and sorrow. Kuwabara frowned, "It's not your fault and I'm sure Kura was just overreacting since he is her brother and all." Yusuke and Kurama pointedly look at Hiei at the mentioned word of 'brother'. Hiei glared back at them in response. "Well we will go get Yume for you Yukina don't worry," said Kuwabara helpfully. Botan nodded, "Yes and they will bring her back safe and sound. Don't you worry and with Kura helping them it will be easy!" Suddenly the communicator went off and Botan reached into her kimono and pulled it out. "Yes what is it Koenma sir?" asked Botan as she saw Koenma's face pop up on the screen.

"I'm just here to check on the kit," said Koenma, "Mind showing her to me?" Botan smiled nervously, "Um…about that I she's um well you see…"

"Did they lose the kit already?" groaned Koenma, "You know how important that kit is now we'll have demons running all over the place in Ningenkai. Get the Reikai Tantei to retrieve her as quickly as possible and keep me updated," muttered Koenma grumpily. The screen went blank and Botan closed it and stored it back in her kimono, "Great news guys Koenma just order you to go get the kit."

"We heard," muttered Yusuke, "Let's go guys." Yukina watched their retreating backs before calling out to them, "Wait can I come too." Everyone stopped and turned to Yukina surprised, now this was a first. Yusuke scratched the back of his head, "Um…sure," he muttered softly. He couldn't say no to Yukina. Hiei frowned and discreetly kicked Yusuke in the shin. "OWCH!" shouted Yusuke as he turned around to glare at Kuwabara.

"It wasn't me, Urameshi, honest," said Kuwabara holding his hands in front of him protectively. Yusuke turned his attention on Hiei who was glaring up at him. _"Detective if she gets hurt you'll be dead before you can even blink," _muttered Hiei telepathically to Yusuke. Yusuke unconsciously shivered as a mental picture was sent with the message. "Okay well then let's go!" said Yusuke nervously. Yukina slowly walked towards them and smiled, "Thank you Yusuke I appreciate it." Yusuke's fears melted away as he saw Yukina smiled, "Thanks Yukina you'll be a great help with your healing skills and all." They headed into the forest ten minutes later for they were searching for Kura, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Yume opened her eyes hazily as she gazed around the room she was in. She mewed softly as she saw she was in another dungeon almost like Koenma's except this one was more dark and scary. A form moved on the other end of the cell and Yume peered curiously at the moving lump. She walked forward hesitantly and suddenly out of nowhere a wolf jumped at her pinning her to the ground. Yume whimpered softly her eyes dilating in terror and fear. The wolf sniffed her and drooled unconsciously as he smelt the fresh meat and intoxicating smell of fresh blood. The wolf's stomach growled nosily and Yume mewed softly knowing that she might be dinner. However the wolf turned its head away and stepped away from Yume laying down on the ground and putting its head on its paws. "So tell me what is a fox kit like you doing out here in a dungeon like this," questioned the wolf. The fox looked surprise, "…you can talk to me?"

"Yes, I can it's what all young pups do when they're young, didn't you know that?" asked the wolf. Yume smiled, "My name is Yume and yours is?"

"Hn, mine's is Yugure," he said softly. Yume cocked her head to the side, "Nightfall…oh I see why," said Yume as she noticed the wolf's dark jet black coat. Yugure watched her silently with his sky blue eyes, "So what're you doing in here?" he questioned again. Yume put her head on her paws and whimpered, "Some demons captured me and put me in this jail cell with you. They took me from my friends and brother."

"Who're you're friends and who's your brother?" asked Yugure. Yume looked up at him remembering what her brother said about demons who tricked you into telling them about your love ones, but she saw trust and hopefulness in Yugure's eyes. "Do you have any friends?" she asked slowly. Yugure whimpered and shook his head, "No one likes me." Yume frowned, "How come?" Yugure shook his head and looked away. Yume smiled, "Well maybe you can be friends with some of my friends," she said happily. Yugure looked up at her his eyes sparkling with happiness, "You'll do that for me?"

"Yeah of course I would," she said happily, glad that she made Yugure happy. Yugure yipped excitedly and nuzzle Yume's head affectionately. "Thank you Yume," he said thankfully. Yume nodded, "You're welcome. So should I tell you who my friends are?" Yugure settled down next to her silently nodding his head. "Okay I have this really good female friend named Yukina and there are more of them like Botan, Genkai, Keiko, and Shizuru. They're all great friends. There are also my male friends like Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara oh and another one that I don't know too much about called Koenma and the one who captured me Kurai," she said softly.

"Wait you consider the person who captured you a friend?" questioned Yugure. Yume nodded, "He didn't intend to harm me and later showed up and apologized to me. He's a good man with good intentions and he said that he was protecting me from people who wanted to torture me for my powers." Yugure nodded, "Wow! What kind of powers do you have?" asked Yugure awe and respect in his voice.

"Well I can open portals to different worlds," she said proudly, "But the problem is I don't know how to control it." Yugure nodded, "Yeah I know what you mean." Yume seemed confused, "Why what is your power?" Yugure looked at her for a minute, but sighed and shook his head, "I really don't want to talk about it." Yume smiled understandingly, "I understand you don't have to tell me. Oh and also I have a brother named Kurayami." Yugure looked up at her disbelief in his eyes, "Kurayami…? Are you sure?" he questioned. Yume nodded, "Yup and I love him." Yugure growled at that and Yume looked at him questioningly, "What is it? Did you meet my brother before?"

"Yeah he's the one who—" Yugure stopped as a shadow fell across them. Yume looked up at the form who had made the shadow and her eyes widen in disbelief her amber orbs full of hurt and betrayal. "No…that's not possible," she murmured softly to herself, "NO!" she screamed.

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as you did before or if not more and please review. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello…this one is where the cliffy left ya. I hope you're not too surprised at who it is.

Chapter 5: Betrayal

"No…" Yumi murmured as she gazed up through the jail bars. She shook her head stubbornly, "It can't be possible…it just can't be." Yugure narrowed his eyes at the figure, "Believe or not he was the one who captured me," muttered Yugure as his cold blue eyes watched the figure angrily. Yume bounded up to the cell bars and rubbed her head against his leg she looked up at him her eyes pouring out emotion and they seem to be saying 'please tell me this is not true'. The figure looked away and Yume cast her eyes to the ground, it was true. "I'm sorry, Yume," said Kura as he looked down at her through the jail bars. He looked away from her and murmured his apology once more, "I'm sorry, sis." Yume turned away from him and walked to the back of the jail cell lying down her back facing him. Kura looked downwards and sighed slowly walking away from her. "I'm really am," he said softly his eyes shining of unshed tears. Once Kura left Yugure turned towards Yume's small form and frowned. He walked over to her and nudged her gently, "You okay, Yume?" he asked softly. Yume looked up at him her amber eyes full of grief, "It is not true right, Yugure? He's not going to hurt me like that man did, right?" she said softly tears sliding down her face. Yugure laid down next to her and put his head on top of hers, "It's alright Yume…just calmed down and dry your tears," he murmured softly. Slowly he licked the tears off her face and she brightened up a bit.

"Thanks Yugure you're a great friend," she murmured softly. Yugure smiled brightly and nodded. "I know what I'll teach you The Moon Song," he muttered. Yume looked confused, "The Moon Song? What's The Moon Song?" she asked curiously. Yugure smiled, "Well it's what us wolf demons do at night. We howl to the moon. Everyone gathers up in the center of the village and everyone reverts to their wolf form and then as one we howl to the moon. It's supposed to be a happy song, but actually sounds sad perfect for an occasion like this," he said happily. Yume nodded, "Okay then I'm ready." Yugure tilted his muzzle skyward and slowly howled softly then getting louder and louder until the chambers rang with the song of a lonely voice. Yume tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes listening to the pain in Yugure's voice and the sadness in his notes. Slowly she lifted her muzzle upwards and joined Yugure. She howled out all her pain and all her betrayal and slowly yet surely she started to feel better. The song started to form words in her head and slowly she heard it all around her singing.

_Child of the Wilderness_

Yume poured her heart out slowly and tears start to trail down her face landing on the ground with a distant plop. She was absorbed in the music in the words.

_Born into emptiness _

Slowly Yume opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling and gasped in wonder as it slowly started to take shape into what were her memories of the past.

_Learn to be lonely_

She was all alone in a dark dreary room. Nobody was there to comfort her no one at all. Everyone hated her there…

_Learn to find your way in darkness_

It was pitch black in Makai and she stumbled along after escaping from the dark dreary room. She kept tripping over tree roots and finally she fell flat on her face and there was no one to help her up.

_Who will be there for you? _

Then out of the darkness glowed two amber eyes much like her own and out stepped a black kitsune the moon reflecting the deep depths of his cold amber eyes.

_Comfort and care for you_

Slowly his eyes soften and he helped her up and murmured soft comforting words in her ears. Then she found out the greatest thing that he was her brother.

_Learn to be lovely_

He showed her how beautiful she was and how she was coveted by all demons for her strength and power and her ability to create portals. Slowly she started to learn to love herself again.

_Learn to be your one companion_

Sometimes her brother would leave her and she would feel scared and lonely. She had no one else to talk to so she talked aloud to herself and that comforted her when he was away.

_Never dream_

_Out in the world _

_There are arms to hold you_

One day he left her…for good and never came back. Then the hunter came and she ran hard and fast, but he still captured her in the end. When she awoke she was in a beautiful female ice demon's arms and her cool comforting presence soothed her.

_You've always known_

_Your heart was on its own_

She always thought that no one would there for her except for her brother, but now there was a whole barrage of people who cared for her and took care of her and her heart felt ready to burst from all the love and caring she was receiving from people she didn't even know.

_So laugh in your loneliness_

_Child of the Wilderness_

Slowly she started to smiled and her amber eyes glowed of happiness and one day she surprised herself by laughing just laughing at nothing in particular. It made her happy and her heart was lightened of the heavy burden that was place on it.

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn how to love _

_Life that is lived alone_

She learned that being alone was also a good thing for she was able to get peace and quiet and think to herself without anyone disturbing her. Finally she trusted all these people until that man came and her brother betrayed her.

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn how to love_

_Life that is lived…_

…_Alone_

But then she met Yugure and he showed her love and she felt a different kind of love for him. This love made her feel nervous and she valued his opinion more than any other. Maybe…just maybe she had fallen in love.

A/N: Wow…I never intended to do that with this chapter, but that's okay I liked the idea now. Of course I did not write this song it was taken from the ending song of Phantom of the Opera if any of you watches that. It sort of fits into Yume's lifestyle I suppose and what she's going through. I'm sorry for not replying to your reviews if you wanted one so I guess I will now.

**The Sacred Bovine: **I'm glad that you're reviewing and I'm really happy that you like the story so far. Nah, he doesn't have any darkness um legion thing.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello it's me again and I just want to thank you for the reviews! And was I suppose to do a disclaimer? Oh well if I was suppose to well here it is:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters…even Hiei.

Chapter 6: Planning A Way to Escape

Yugure and Yume laid next to each other sleeping peacefully when someone opened the jail cell. Yume looked up sleepily and was instantly on her feet growling as she saw the man who captured her. Yugure looked up and turned around and spotted the man too and growled warningly. He smiled softly at them then headed towards Yume reaching down to pick her up when Yugure lunged at him biting his hand forcefully. A yell rang out through the dungeons as the man cursed in pain. "Stupid wolf!" he shouted and kicked Yugure in the ribs. Yugure flew across the cell and slammed into the wall on the opposite side. Yume whimpered in terror and was about to go and help Yugure when the man picked her up, "No you don't," he said and carried her out of the cell closing the door behind him. Yume struggled futilely as she tried to escape his grasp, but he held on tightly. Yugure stood up shakily and he wildly looked around the jail cell trying to find Yume, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Yume!" he howled.

Yusuke and the rest of the gang were traveling through a big thick forest and it was pitch black. "How're we going to see? I don't even know if it's day or night," muttered Yusuke as he looked around. They've been wandering aimlessly through the forest trying to find their way out, but to no avail. Suddenly a flare of fire lit up the darkness and they turned around to find Hiei holding out his hand holding an orange flame that was usually used for the Fist of the Mortal Flame. "Why didn't you do that before!" shouted Kuwabara. Hiei glared at him and rolled his eyes, "Hn, you never asked." They kept on traveling and Kuwabara was muttering grumpily to himself about short stunted fire demons. Suddenly up ahead they spotted a gleam of daylight and Yusuke whooped for joy, "Yes, finally we can be rid of this forest. They ran the rest of the way and Hiei's little flame disappeared as they neared the end of the forest. Finally they came out of the forest and into a field of red flowers. "Oh joy," muttered Yusuke as he spotted a dark castle on top of a large hill, "First a pitch black forest and now a dark creepy castle can this get any worse?" Yukina looked up at the sky which was getting dark and humid because of fat black clouds that hung over them. "I think we should find a cave it looks like a storm is coming," she said softly. They all turned to her and then looked up into the sky. "That's alright we can survive the storm," said Yusuke and the rest of the group reluctantly followed Yusuke.

"You sure Urameshi it really does look like it's going to rain," said Kuwabara as he gazed up into the sky. Yusuke turned towards him and shook his head forcefully, "It's alright Kuwabara and why should we stop I mean you're not afraid of the rain are you," teased Yusuke. Kuwabara glared at him and Kurama sighed and shook his head. They went on and soon they were halfway up the hill when it started to pour. Not just pour it started to hail down on top of them. It was so bad that it stung when the raindrops hit them. Yusuke growled angrily, "Okay that's it we're going to find some shelter!" he shouted above the roar of the rain. Kuwabara turned towards the rest of the group and frowned. Kurama was encased in a force field of green and Hiei was shielding Yukina with part of the darkness flame. "Well sheesh isn't that lovely," muttered Yusuke, "No force field or flames to protect us, huh?" Kurama sighed, "I'm sorry Yusuke my force field can only get as big at this." Hiei chose not to reply. Suddenly the temperature dropped and the rain drops around them turned into harmless snow that melted when it touched their skin. Hiei's flames disappeared as he looked at Yukina with awe and respect in his crimson orbs. Kurama also dropped his force field. "I'm glad we brought Yukina along," said Yusuke happily his skin slightly red from the stinging rain. Yukina smiled kindly at them and soon the group got on their way with Yukina shielding them from the rain.

Yume pulled against the chains that locked her to the wall and whimpered in fright. There was a gun at the other end of the room and it looked like it was going to be used against her. Suddenly the man entered the room with Kura behind him. Yume growling angrily at her brother for betraying her like this. The man laughed, "Looks like she recognizes you heh, Kura?" Kura looked down at the ground sadly, "Yes, Kunai." Kunai turned to look at him and frowned, "Why the long face? Doesn't it feel good to betray someone close to you like this?" Kura didn't reply and kept staring at the ground not wanting to meet Yume's eyes. Kunai shrugged and grabbed the electric gun that was on a high wooden table. "Now, Kura told me that you couldn't control your powers," said Kunai as he lifted the gun off the table, "So we're going to have to force it out." The gun was able to shoot out electric energy and Yume looked warily at the gun. Kunai approached her and aimed the gun at her putting the slightest pressure on the trigger. Slowly he pulled the trigger and an electrical blue ball of energy hit her squarely in the chest. Yume screamed in pain as white hot fire shot through her. She jerked back and forth and finally fell to the ground as the electricity dissipated. Kura looked away biting his lip as to not cry as he saw his sister fall. Yume panted heavily and her eyes were wide with pain. Kunai smiled, "Heh I love this gun it's my favorite. It makes the prisoner feel as much pain as they can handle, but doesn't put too much as to knock them unconscious." Yume whimpered softly and closed her eyes which were filled with pain, hurt, and worst of all a sense of betrayal. Her brother was standing right there and he did nothing about it. Kunai laughed evilly, "Aw is little Yume hurting well I'll fix that right up." He pointed the gun at her again and pulled the trigger.

Yugure paced the floor nervously as he constantly glanced at the dungeon hallway. He didn't see Yume anywhere and he couldn't hear her either. A pain filled scream rang throughout the halls and Yugure jumped back in surprise. The scream was Yume's. A white hot rage filled Yugure as he heard her and his eyes turned blood red and suddenly he began to change. His form flickered from his wolf form to his human form. Suddenly he stood there panting as he looked down at himself and smirked. _Not bad for my first time, _he thought smugly. Another scream rang through the dungeons however and Yugure was back at his current problem. His blue eyes narrowed angrily at the bars of the cell. Suddenly his fingernails started to grow longer and soon he had sharp claws, "Hm, not bad," he muttered as the color of his fingernails turned a poisonous green. He felt power flow through his veins and he slashed through the bars and watched the edges of the bars melt and sizzle away. _So, my claws are acidic, _he thought as he stepped through the hole. He ran through the hallways looking for Yume and suddenly he stopped at a door and swallowed nervously as he felt Yume's spirit energy inside.

Yume laid on the ground panting for breath and suddenly a tremendous burst of spirit energy flowed through her veins and suddenly she found herself in her human form. Kura stared at Yume his mouth agape as he saw her. She had long flowing silver hair and bright amber eyes with two silver fox ears and a smooth silky silver tail. In his opinion he was sort of proud that his sister looked so beautiful. Kunai also smiled and then he felt it, the waves of power radiating off of Yume and suddenly she gave a loud scream as her power formed and materialized into a glowing black portal. "And his is where we take our leave," he said softly as Kura and him stepped through the portal. Slowly the portal faded away and Yume closed her eyes tiredly feeling her spirit energy fading away. She felt a calm peaceful sensation, _so is this what it feels like when people are dieing, _she thought. Suddenly a wolf demon bursted through the door his wolf ears twitching to and fro locating Yume's ragged breaths. His long black silky tail swished from side to side and suddenly it stopped when he saw Yume. "Oh shit, Yume, are you okay?" he said as he rushed to her side. He broke the chains around her ankles and pulled her close to him. Slowly he cradled her in his arms murmuring soft soothing words, "It's alright I'm here now." Yume looked up into his sky blue eyes and felt sad that she was leaving him all alone in this world, "…Yugure is this what it feels like when people are dieing?" she muttered. Yugure's eyes filled with tears, "Don't say that…please don't leave me." Yume smiled softly at him and her amber eyes started fading. "No, Yume please don't!" he shouted tears flowing down his face dripping onto Yume's cheek. Yume closed her eyes, "Yume! Please don't go…don't leave me all alone here without you. I…I love you," Yugure cried as he hugged her to him. Yume felt her soul leaving, but suddenly hearing those words from Yugure gave her a feeling of tenderness. Suddenly she didn't want to die didn't want to leave this world, not yet. She slowly focused her powers and tried to keep it in and to not fade away, but she couldn't do it alone. "Yugure…I need your help," she said softly so softly that Yugure had to strain his wolf ears.

"W-what do you need help on," he questioned shakily. She forced herself to open her eyes and stared up into endless pools of blue she strained her voice to form the words she was about to say, "I need you…to help me regain my…spirit energy." Yugure instantly nodded and gently laid her on the ground. He put his hands over her stomach and slowly transferred some of his spirit energy to her. Yume felt Yugure's spirit energy flowing through her veins and it felt soothing and comforting until finally Yume closed her eyes and slept peacefully. Yugure stopped transferring his spirit energy to her and waited with bated breaths. Finally he caught her calm peaceful breathing and he sighed with relief. "Thank the Lord," he muttered. A few minutes later he started to wonder where Kura and that evil man went. Suddenly the door opened and Yugure prepared himself to kill whoever dared to enter. He stopped suddenly when he saw a young female ice demon enter. She had long aqua marine hair and beautiful crimson red eyes. He felt her presence calming and took it that this was Yume's friend, Yukina. "Yukina?" he muttered as he watched her cross the room and knelt beside him. Yukina looked surprise, "Do I know?" she asked softly. Yugure shook his head and held onto Yume tighter, "Please don't take her away," he pleaded. Yukina smiled, "I won't. So I guess Yume told you who I am?" Yugure nodded, "Yes, she did and she said…" he stopped. Yukina tilted her head to the side and nodded, "Yes?"

"She said you would be my friend too," he finished sheepishly. Yukina smiled and nodded, "Of course I'll be your friend. So what is your name, friend?" she asked. Yugure smiled relieved that he had been accepted by this kind female ice demon, "My name is Yugure." Suddenly he saw other people entering and he felt nervous at all these people's stares. "This is my friend, Yugure," said Yukina softly. Yugure smiled and slightly released his hold on Yume, "Yugure why don't you go introduce yourself and I'll check on Yume," said Yukina gently urging him on. Yugure seemed to hesitate though and hovered between indecision. After Yukina's gentle promptings he finally relinquished Yume and stood up to go talk to Yume's other friends. Yukina gently stroked Yume's hair and she frowned when she sensed how low her spirit energy was. Finally Yukina restored some of Yume's spirit energy with her healing powers and healed some small wounds that had appeared after they tortured her. Yume unconsciously snuggled closer to Yukina finding a cool comfort in her. Yukina smiled gently and finally she felt Yugure kneel beside her. She looked at him and saw the worry and stress that he went through the past few days. "Here you can carry her if it makes you feel any better," she said as she handed Yume to Yugure. He picked her up and held her protectively against his chest. "Let's go. I'm surprise that there was no one here," said Yusuke. Kuwabara nodded and so did Kurama. "By the way you aren't the one who capture Yume, right?" asked Yusuke suspiciously. Yugure shook his head, "No, it was some guy named Kunai I think and Kura." Everyone stopped and a heavy silence fell on them, "Are you sure it was Kura?" questioned Hiei suddenly. Yugure nodded, "Yes, he was the one who captured me."

"That bastard," muttered Kuwabara suddenly, "He's going to pay for what he did to Yume!" Everyone in the room silently agreed with Kuwabara and so they slowly made their way out of the castle. "So where is Kura and Kunai?" asked Kurama as he looked around the castle curiously. Yugure was silent for a minute, "To tell you the truth I don't really know. It's like they up and vanished into thin air." Yukina was silent, "Well we can figure it out once we get back to Genkai's," she said finally.

They all made their way back to Genkai's and after the arduous trek everyone went back home. Yukina and Yugure were the only ones who stayed with Yume. "Well I'm going to bed Yugure," said Yukina softly standing up from one of the chairs she was sitting on, "Do you want me to show you to a room?" Yugure looked up and shook his head and Yukina silently walked out of the bedroom heading towards one of the closets to get Yugure a futon. When Yukina left he slowly turned back to Yume and brushed her bangs out of her eyes and smiled fondly at her. He laid his head on the bed sleepily and closed his eyes drifting off into a pleasant dreamless sleep. Yukina later on returned with a futon and blanket, but smiled when she saw Yugure asleep. She laid out the futon and extra blanket in case he woke up and wanted to lie down.

A/N: Wow this took me a long time to write. Thank you for all the reviews in The Three Magic Words I appreciate it. And now you shall find out what happens next in Chapter 6. And now I shall respond to your reviews.

**The Sacred Bovine: **Thank you for all the great reviews. I love your stories too! Well I hope you stick with me to the end. Oh and Kura well…about him he's well you'll see in chapter 7 when they go after him.

**Emma: **Don't worry about the updating I'm trying to update every single day and it's quite hard, but I'll manage.

**ToCOrNot 77: **Hey what's up! Thanks for the reviews and it's great ya that I finally put down that anonymous blocker thing. C u later my best friend!

**Dragon Tamer 103088: **Thanks for all the reviews. And I hope you will keep reviewing for this story and To Become a Human too!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay it's me Crimson and I'm terribly sorry that I couldn't update. I'm afraid that I will only be able to update on weekdays and not weekends even though it sounds…really stupid because weekends are the best time to write it. Well please read the chapter and review!

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Finding Kura and Kunai

Yume awoke the next morning and stared down at a tangle of black hair. She immediately jerked backwards, but sighed in relief when she saw it was only Yugure. He looked up sleepily and gazed around the room before focusing his attention on her. "Yume…! You're up," he said suddenly jumping out of the chair he was sleeping on. Yume smiled and nodded. "Okay just wait right here I'll be right back," he said rushing out of the room. Yume waited patiently for him and then Yugure returned balancing a bowl of hot soup. He placed it in Yume's outstretched hands and smiled when he saw her drink it down greedily. "So, what happened?" he asked when Yume placed her empty bowl on the dresser.

"Well…Kura and Kunai left through a portal I accidentally made. I didn't mean to make the portal or anything I guess I just released my powers to defend myself, but instead it made a portal," Yume said sadly looking down at the ground sadly. Yugure placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up into his sky blue eyes, "It's alright, it's not your fault that those murdering bastards got away." Yume nodded and stared blankly at the wall in front of her. "By the way everyone is worried about you," Yugure said. Yume's eyes widen, "Oh…Wait I have to tell them sorry for making them worry so long." She stood up and Yugure also stood up grabbing the empty bowl. They both walked out of the room and headed towards the living room. She entered shyly and everyone that was gathered inside sprang to their feet. "Oh Yume you're okay!" shouted Botan giving Yume a big hug. Yukina also hugged Yume, "I'm glad that you are not hurt," she said softly. Yume smiled and scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "That's alright," she said, "I'm fine really."

"We're all glad you're okay!" Yusuke shouted out his reply. Kuwabara and Kurama nodded in agreement and Hiei just closed his eyes. After everyone smothered her with their love she sat down tiredly on the plushy red armchair. "So, what happened to Kura and Kunai?" questioned Kurama. Yume tilted her head to the side, "They escaped through a portal that I made on accident. I really didn't mean to," she said softly. Everyone was quiet for a minute before Kuwabara spoke up, "So do you know where the portal led to?" Yume hesitated before nodding reluctantly, "Yes, the portal led to a dark black lake and on top of it was an island and a dark and gloomy looking building almost like one of those…apartments," she said. Yusuke sighed, "Not another castle!" he shouted. Yugure watched them silently, "So what is this black lake and island? Do you know where it is in Makai?" he asked. Yume shook her head and sighed, "I'm sorry I really don't know."

"Maybe we can ask Koenma?" Yukina questioned looking at Botan hopefully. Botan seemed to consider it for a moment before nodding, "Yes, Koenma might be able to help," she said. Yusuke stood up, "So it's settle we go to this dark sea thing and find Kura and Kunai," he said.

-------------------------------------------------------

They all arrived in Koenma's office and Yusuke watched the toddler look through some documents before speaking, "Koenma so do you know where it is?" he asked. Koenma looked up and returned back to his paperwork, "I think it's in the middle of The Forest of Fools, but I'm not to sure about it." Finally Ayame walked inside and handed Koenma a paper with a fully detailed picture of the island. "We confirmed it Koenma. This island floats on a black lake and on the island is the infamous building called Rikuji," said Ayame as she pointed to the middle of the lake. Koenma bit his lip, "This is bad," he murmured.

"What is Rikuji?" asked Kuwabara curiously. Koenma turned to look at him and frowned, "Rikuji is the name of the building. It used to be a hiding place for criminals all over the world. The most powerful demon was Rikuji and he was an A-class demon. Rikuji controlled the place and soon people started to avoid it. Now they say Rikuji kills anyone who enters." Yusuke shook his head, "I don't see then why we should go if this Rikuji guy killed Kura and Kunai." Yume's eyes were filled with sadness as she imagined her brother's death. Although he betrayed her she still felt a feeling of gentleness towards him. "Well we're not to sure. Kunai is an S-class and Kura is an A-class and they found Rikuji's body floating on the surface of the lake so it's highly possible now that Kunai controls all the demons in the buildings. You have to be extra careful especially about the lake. Don't touch it for it's very poisonous," said Koenma as he closed his eyes thoughtfully. Finally he reopened them, "Now then I can open a portal to transport you to this black lake. Please be careful all of you," he said. A portal opened behind them. Kurama paused, "Yukina I don't think you should come this time. It's more dangerous than before and Hiei doesn't want you to get hurt," he said softly. Hiei glared at Kurama and turned towards Yukina to see what she will say. "I'm fine I wasn't thinking of coming anyways. Are you taking Yume with you?" she asked softly watching Yume and Yugure talking to each other. Kurama hesitated, "I'm not to sure…"

"What's wrong, Kurama?" asks Yume as she walks up to him with Yugure following behind her. Kurama sighed, "Maybe you should stay with Yukina," he started. Yume shook her head forcefully, "No, Kura is my brother and although he betrayed me I still think of him as a brother. I'm not going to let you guys kill him."

"But it's going to be dangerous," said Kuwabara. Yume shook her head again, "No." Hiei glared at her, "Fine let her come," he said. Everyone hesitated, but finally agreed. They all step through the portal and it faded away.

-------------------------------------------------------

They all looked at the black lake and Kuwabara swallowed nervously. "So how're we going to get across?" he asked. Yume frowned, "Maybe…I can open a portal. I can get us into the castle like I did with Kura and Kunai."

"But what if you open a portal to a different place?" Kurama questioned. Yume looked at him and smiled, "I think I can control the portal now. Because last time I was thinking of a place where I last met my…father. It was here and in that same building. So I guess the portal just opened up and led to here." Everyone looked doubtful except for Yugure. Finally they all agreed she could give it a try. Yume closed her eyes and concentrated her spirit energy willing it to make a portal while also thinking of the island. She opened her eyes, but nothing happened. They all looked at her expectantly and she sighed and shook her head, "I…I can't get it to materialized," she admitted, "Unless….you torture me?" Everyone looked at her in shock and repulsion, "NO!" shouted Yugure. Kurama agreed, "We can't torture that's wrong," he said. Yume frowned, "I knew that you we're going to say that and I'm glad you did." They all watched the island with frustration before Yume spoke up again, "How about you verbally torture me? You can say mean things to me."

"Maybe shrimpy can insult you, he's pretty good," Kuwabara said jokingly. Yugure glared at him as Yume brightened up, "Great idea. Hiei can use his telepathy and say it in my mind and insult me," she said. Hiei shook his head, "No." Yume looked pleadingly at Hiei and he sighed reluctantly. He watched her close her eyes and he also closed his concentrating on looking at Yume's mind. Hiei saw the island and black lake and her unwilling spirit energy. _"Hn," _he muttered in her mind telepathically. _"You know…I have a feeling that you really don't want to go in there. Your heart says you don't want to, but your mind does. Yume, your spirit energy is not letting you make a portal because you don't want to go. Is it something you're afraid of?" _asked Hiei.

_"Shut up," _she responded, but stopped her futile effort to control her spirit energy. She felt Hiei's presence left her mind and she opened her eyes and watched Hiei curiously. "Because…I'm afraid?" she murmured softly to herself. Yugure's wolf ears twitched, he knew Yume spoke, but he couldn't make out the words. She looked down at the ground, "I'm afraid…of going back because of that…because of that…dark scary room." Everyone heard it and they all watched her curiously. Yugure was going to go comfort her, but Hiei held out his hand, "Don't," he muttered. A low snarl came from Yugure and he watched Yume sympathetically. Yume however felt lightened because of her confession and she closed her eyes. She felt her spirit energy flowing freely and she concentrated on making a portal to the island. Yume felt her spirit power draining her and she opened her eyes tiredly to see a black glowing portal. "You did it, Yume," shouted Yugure bouncing up to her and hugging her happily. They all stepped through the portal and Yugure helped Yume through because she was tired of making another portal so soon. After they all went through the portal it disappeared and they were outside of the dark building. There were six floors and the top floor was likely where Kura and Kunai were. They all took a deep breath and stepped inside the building dreading what waits behind its doors.

-------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay so how did you like this chapter? Anyways I have been thinking about something. I wanted to ask your guys opinion on whether or not I should continue the story after I make them defeat Kura and Kunai. Should I describe Yume and Yugure's life afterwards and their little romances and make another bad guy or should I just stop the story right after they defeat Kura and Kunai? Well tell me what you think in your reviews and thank you for reviewing.

**Sacred Bovine: **I hoped you like this chapter and I'd really appreciate your advice on what I should do afterwards. I know I told you that I would be reviewing everyday, but it was a lie. I'm terribly sorry because I can't update on weekends and only on weekdays. The chapters are getting harder to write and I'm really sorry if you thought I was going to update…--;; please forgive me.

**Emma: **Hehehe…thanks for telling me good luck. It's not easy trust me I couldn't update everyday it's just plain…difficult. Like I said I don't think I'll be updating on weekends because I can't really for reasons. Only weekdays and stuff. Thanks for supporting me!

**Dragon Tamer 103088: **Thanks for the support and forgive me if you thought I was updating everyday. It's hard, but I tried my best. Thanks for the great reviews you're awesome too!

**ToCOrNot 77: **Hey what's up? Anyways like I said I can't update everyday…y'know what I mean right? Can you ever forgive me?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Now I'm happy that some people want me continue this. I'm sort of glad and stuff and so now I'm going to continue this after they find Kura and Kunai. Okay so here's a big fight scene for this chapter between…well you'll find out.

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Floor One

They all entered inside the building and looked around. It was a huge room that was lit by burning candles. The candles let off a faint fragrance of flowers and herbs. Kurama stepped forwards and into the center of the room narrowing his eyes. _There's something off about this room, _thought Kurama as he carefully scanned every inch of the room. Suddenly from out of nowhere and thick thorny vine jumped up from the floor. Kurama jumped back and watched as the whole room was surrounded by the vines with no way to get out. However Kurama was the only one inside while the others were on the other side of the room. "Kurama what's going on?" shouted Yusuke from the other side of the thick vines.

"I'm not too sure, but we'll find out soon," replied Kurama as he took out his rose whip. A dark figure suddenly appeared next to Kurama and laughed, "Don't worry it's only my plants." Kurama took a step back as he studied the figure; he had long green hair and dark blue eyes. "Who are you?" Kurama asked as he saw a grass sword in his hand similar to the one he created some time ago. The man looked up and smirked, "My name is Jishin and your name is Kurama, right?" Kurama narrowed his eyes and tightened his hold on his rose whip. Jishin closed his eyes and a green aura surrounded him. Suddenly cracks appeared in the floor and the whole building started to shake violently. "Now taste some of my powers!" shouted Jishin as he opened his eyes which glowed green. Kurama watched Jishin carefully, but was suddenly knocked off his feet as a flying piece of rubble it him squarely in the chest. Rubble was floating around Jishin creating a barrier, "My powers are that of earth, wind, and plants. Yours is merely plants which is no match for my tornados." As he said that a small tornado appeared made of sand and pieces of rock, "Sand Tornados!" shouted Jishin as he hurled the tornado towards Kurama. Kurama braced himself, but was sucked into the powerful swirl of sand. He closed his eyes and felt the burning stinging sensation of the sand rubbing against his skin. Kurama was launched into the wall and the tornado dissipated and finally faded away. "Kurama are you okay!" shouted Yume as she watched through the cracks of the thorny vines. He looked up dazed, but was hauled up on his feet as Jishin grabbed the front of Kurama's shirt. Jishin smiled darkly and held the grass sword to Kurama's neck. "Say good-bye," he muttered, but was hit from behind with one of Kuwabara's spirit darts. Jishin dropped him and gritted his teeth together as the pain intensified. "You little brat!" shouted Jishin heading towards Kuwabara's direction.

"No, Kuwabara get away," shouted Kurama. Jishin smirked and narrowed his eyes as he made the vines grow thicker. Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Just because you made them bigger doesn't mean you can—" Yusuke stopped in mid sentence as he was swept of his feet by one of the vines. "Careful now, these vines now have a mind of their own and if anyone gets to close…well," said Jishin trailing off. Jishin turned his attention back to Kurama, "Now we won't be interrupted by your little posy." Kurama snarled angrily and reached up into his air pulling out two roses. He threw them at Jishin who dodged it gracefully, but wasn't prepared for the rose whip hitting him from behind. Jishin landed on his hands and feet as a bloody gash appeared on his back from the rose whip. "Very nice," said Jishin. A ball of sand appeared in his hands and he threw it forcefully at Kurama catching him in the stomach. Kurama made a choking noise and he fell to his knees the breath knocked out of him. Jishin smiled, "How do you like that? My spirit energy makes the sand ten times as hard like concrete." Kurama coughed up blood and slowly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "You're not bad yourself," Kurama muttered as he stood up. Jishin smiled and made a mock bow. Kurama opened his palm and in his hand were rose petals. Slowly he blew them out of his hands, "Petals and Thorns," Kurama said. The petals surrounded him and Jishin smirked as he stepped forwards confidently. "I've seen this move, it won't work on me," said Jishin as the barrier of rocks protected him from the sharp edged petals. Kurama smiled and the rocks started to break and crumble as Jishin stepped further into the mass of petals. Jishin frowned and pulled back, but was too late as the last of his barrier crumbled making him exposed to the petals. Cuts started to form on Jishin's arms and legs and he growled in pain as he backed away. "Smart," he muttered, as a ball of sand appeared in his hands, "Let's see if your petals can protect you against this!" shouted Jishin as he launched his sand ball. As it traveled through the petals it started to break and finally turned to dust mere inches away from Kurama's nose. "You'll have to think up a new plan, Jishin," said Kurama as he watched Jishin's face contorted into frustration.

"Hn, you may be clever, but what you lack Kurama is brute strength!" shouted Jishin as his eyes glowed green. Kurama frowned and watched as Jishin's right fist started to glow green and finally rocks started to glue themselves around his fist until it was completely covered. "Rock Fist!" shouted Jishin as he rushed at Kurama ignoring the petals as he got cut and lacerated. Kurama braced himself for the hit, but Jishin disappeared, changing directions catching Kurama off guard as Jishin swung his fist towards Kurama's side. Jishin's fist came in contact and Kurama heard a few ribs break as he was flung into the mass of thick thorny vines. Yume watched the whole scene from the sidelines and gasped in horror as she saw Kurama flying straight towards the vines. "Oh, Kurama watch out!" she shouted, but Kurama was just a fraction late as the vines engulfed him. Jishin smirk and the rose petals drifted slowly to the ground turning black. "That's the end of that," muttered Jishin as he watched the vines literally tear Kurama apart. Agonized screams rang throughout the room and finally died down. "Kurama, get back up!" shouted Yusuke. Hiei glared silently at Jishin and his hands balled into fists. Jishin laughed, "Ha, that's the end of your friend so who's up next?" questioned Jishin, but stopped as he felt a hand wrap around his throat. The hand tightened and Jishin tried in vain to pry the hand off, but it was no use. "Tell me," muttered Kurama in a low dangerous voice, "What was it like to be the murderer of Yume's mother?" Yume's eyes widened and she gasped silently to herself.

"Hgck, how did you…know?" Jishin said through gritted teeth his voice barely above a whisper. Kurama narrowed his eyes and watched Jishin slowly turn blue from the lack of oxygen. "Die," said Kurama softly in a venomous voice. Jishin coughed violently and finally went limp. Kurama let go and Jishin fell to the ground with his eyes wide open in fear. Tears sprang to Yume's eyes as she watched Kurama. "How did you know?" she asked. Kurama looked up at her his eyes full of sympathy and understanding, "He stunk of her scent because I could tell that the scent was almost the same as yours." The vines surrounding the room shriveled up and died as Jishin's spirit energy left them. Kurama watched them silently before collapsing on the floor torn and bleeding. "Kurama," shouted Yume rushing over to him. She slowly propped him up and inspected his wounds. There was deep gashes and scratches all over his body from the vines and a black and blue bruise appeared on Kurama's stomach and left side where Jishin punched him. She lightly ran her fingers over his blackened side and grimaced in pain. Yusuke approached her and she looked up at him tears trailing down her face, "Does this always happen to you guys when you're on missions?" Kuwabara appeared behind Yusuke, "Sometimes," Kuwabara said softly as he took in Kurama's state. Yume nodded, "I think I can heal the broken ribs, but that's the best I can do. I don't have much spirit energy after I created that portal." Yugure appeared behind her, "Don't strain yourself," he said as he watched Yume place her hands over Kurama's side. A blue glow surrounded her fingertips as she slowly used her precious spirit energy to mend the broken bones. After ten minutes the blue glow faded and she sighed in relief, "That should be enough," she said as she watched Kurama's peaceful sleeping form. Kuwabara nodded, "Right, but if we don't bandage up his wounds he's going to bleed to death." A black cloak was suddenly draped over Kurama body and everyone looked up to find Hiei looking down at his long time friend. "Use that," Hiei muttered and Yume smiled.

"Thank you Hiei," she said as she wrapped Hiei's cloak around Kurama's body. Kuwabara took Kurama from Yume's arms and draped him over his shoulder. "Kurama should be up in an hour or so if all goes well," said Yusuke. Yume nodded, "Well let's go to the next floor," she said. They all nodded and headed for the stairs.

-------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay with that over we go on to the next floor! There's going to be another fight scene for the next chapter and it's going to go on like that for the next five chapters until they get to the top and meet Kura and Kunai. Guess who's going to be the one who defeats them? Well time to reply to your reviews and answer any questions you had. Oh, and sorry I took so long to update.

**The Sacred Bovine: **I'm glad that you wanted me to go on. I sort of wanted to go on too because well this fanfic so far hadn't been very romantic and I admit it has to have at least some romantic parts. So that's why I decided to describe Yume's and Yugure's life. Thanks for the review and all your support. You were the first one to review to this fic!

**ToCOrNot: **Well now I've got this chapter all finished it's time to go on to the next chapter. I'm not to sure who I should do for the next fight scene. Anyways thanks for the review and your advice and stuff. I'm almost finished with this story…..--;; actually I'm not done yet. I still have lots more to go. Man this is turning out to be the longest story I have ever written.

**Dragon Tamer 103088: **Thanks for the review and I know Hiei's smart. I love Hiei…um yeah. Anyways thanks for the support.

**emma: **Yeah weekends are the best and weekdays are the best for me. Thanks for the support and understanding of my problems of updating everyday.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay so here's the next chapter and the next floor. These chapters are getting harder to write because my fight scenes tend to be…short and all my next four chapters are made up with fight scenes. Well enough of me talking and on with the story.

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Floor Two

They approached the staircase and traveled upwards for quite some time before Kuwabara stopped and sat down. "Sheesh these stairs seem to go on forever," he muttered as he wiped sweat of his forehead. Yusuke frowned; "You aren't that tired are you?" he questioned, but stopped as he noticed Kuwabara's glare.

"It's not easy carrying Kurama up this flight of stairs y'know. He's pretty heavy despite his slim appearance," said Kuwabara as he glanced over at Kurama. Kurama opened one eye and Kuwabara yelped in surprise. "Why thank you Kuwabara," said Kurama as he stood up wincing slightly. He noticed the cloak that bandaged his wound and smiled turning his attention on Hiei, "And thank you too," he said. Slowly Kurama stood up leaning heavily on the wall. "You okay, Kurama?" asked Yusuke worried, "Kuwabara can still carry you if you like." Kuwabara opened his mouth to protest, but Kurama interrupted him, "I'm fine," he said. The group nodded and everyone continued their trek up the stairs. Finally after ten minutes they reached the second floor. Hiei was the one to open the door and step inside first. The door however closed behind him leaving him alone in the room. "Hiei!" shouted Yusuke pounding on the door with his fists. Hiei narrowed his eyes as he returned his attention back to the room. It was a fairly large sized room and in the middle was a raised platform. Hiei slowly walked towards the platform and stepped inside the ring. Suddenly opposite doorway disappeared with a flash and Hiei turned around to find that the door leading to his friends also disappeared. The temperature in the room dropped below zero, but it really wasn't a problem for Hiei because he was a fire demon and fire demons do not get cold. A figure materialized in the center of the platform, but the snow that was now swirling around the room blocked his vision. "Hiei," the figure muttered. Hiei froze as he heard the voice and chills ran down his spine. "Hiei," the voice whispered again and Hiei's blood ran cold. It couldn't be, but the voice was unmistakable. The snow died down and standing in the middle of the platform was an ice demon. She had long flowing aquamarine hair and sad red eyes. "Hiei," she whispered watching him slowly carefully.

"Yukina?" questioned Hiei as he watched his twin sister approached him slowly, "What are you doing here?" Yukina sighed and looked up at Hiei, "I'm here to fight you!" she said with determination. She launched into a full assault as an ice dagger appeared in her hands. Hiei stepped back watching her with astonish eyes as she came at him. He wasn't fast enough to block the ice dagger as it plunged into his shoulder. Hiei's breath stopped as he watched Yukina, her eyes were full of hatred and loathing. "Yukina…? You're not Yukina!" He said as his eyes narrowed. Hiei pulled out his katana about to strike when Yukina spoke, "Really. Am I not your sister? Am I not the one you watch from afar? Hiei you know it's me you're just too afraid to face the truth," she whispered with deadly coldness. Yukina watched Hiei slowly gauging his reaction which turned from rage to pure confusion. "No," he muttered, "You're not Yukina."

"_I'm not Yukina? Are you sure?" _whispered a voice in his mind, _"You might be making a mistake. What if I am the real Yukina? Will you kill me?" _Hiei hesitated, frozen by indecision. Suddenly the snow grew heavier, "Blizzard of Death!" she shouted and soon the whole room was blanketed by a foot of snow. Like mud the snow prevented Hiei from moving fast enough to get out of the way of Yukina's barrage of icicles. They pierced his arms and legs and one went through his stomach. Yukina suddenly appeared out of nowhere standing behind Hiei. She whispered slowly in his ears, "You know I know who you are. You lied to me Hiei…how could you lie to me?" Hiei turned around and was startle to find tears trailing down her face hardening into tears gems. "You really are Yukina," he muttered as he watched the tears gems fall silently to the ground. She looked up at him and slowly she wrapped her arms around her brother. "Why didn't you tell me? I could've ended my quest to search for my brother long ago. Yet you didn't tell me. Instead you say he's dead…it hurts just as much as it hurts you," she says placing a hand over his heart. Tears fell from Hiei's eyes as he watched his sister, "I'm sorry Yukina," he whispered his ruby red eyes filled with heart wrenching pain, "I'm so sorry." Hiei buried his face in Yukina's shoulder and she smirked evilly as she held up a dagger and poised it over Hiei's unprotected back. She lifted it above him and drove it downwards laughing evilly as it went straight through him. Yukina smiled triumphantly before frowning as blood dribbled out of her mouth. She backed away from Hiei and saw his katana plunged straight through her stomach. Hiei watched with hateful eyes as Yukina fell to the ground. Her form started to change and in her place was a long violet haired girl with lavender eyes. "How did you know?" she whispered.

"Your smell wasn't that of Yukina's. She smelt of the lands from where she came, Koorime. You smelt like fire and cinnamon," he said. Tears were still flowing down his cheeks as he watched the shape shifting demon gave a shuddering breath. "Hehehe, I knew the great Hiei wouldn't be fooled. By the way my name is…" she coughed violently and closed her eyes. Hiei watched sadly and bit his lip, "Yeah I know your name is Moeru." Hiei closed his eyes and fell to the ground as his blood stained the once white snow red as the setting sun. "Moeru…" he muttered as he started to remember his long child hood friend.

_"Hiei watch this," shouted Moeru as she shape shifted into a flower. Hiei smiled and Moeru returned back to her demon form. She bounded over to Hiei and hugged him. Hiei closed his eyes as he let her scent drown his senses. She smelt of fire and cinnamon…_

The doors appeared and Yusuke rammed the door down with his shoulder. Everyone rushed inside to find Hiei lying on the ground his eyes closed. "Hiei!" shouted Yume with alarm. Kurama walked over to Hiei and knelt down beside him checking Hiei's pulse. His eyes clouded over with a dark emotion, "He doesn't have a pulse," he stated. A heavy silence fell on the group and Yume rushed over to Hiei and kneeled beside him. "I-I can heal him," she stated as she watched his blood flowing freely, "I can try…" She placed her hands over him and managed to heal a few of the icicle wounds, but that was all. Yume sighed and collapsed from exhaustion. "Ah, Yume," shouted Yugure rushing over to her and gently putting her head in his lap. Slowly he brushed the bangs out of her face and looked back at Kurama. Kurama turned towards Kuwabara, "Can I have your jacket," he asked slowly. Kuwabara nodded and handed him his blue school jacket. Kurama tore off strips of cloth from Kuwabara's jacket and wrapped them around Hiei's wounds. The flow of crimson blood ebbed slightly and Kurama sighed as he used some of his spirit energy to temporarily hold Hiei's wounds closed. "I can't heal it fully because of my lack of spirit energy so this is the best I can do," Kurama said as he stood up. He swayed slightly before Yusuke steadied him by placing a hand on his shoulder. They slowly saw Hiei's chest rise and fall and Kuwabara sighed as he draped Hiei over his right shoulder, "I guess we should go on now," he said as they all headed towards the opposite door. Everyone nodded and Yugure gently picked Yume up cradling her in his arms. Yusuke opened the door and sighed as he saw more stairs leading upwards. "Great more stairs," he muttered as they started climbing, "Why can't these people put in an elevator?" Yusuke shouted.

-------------------------------------------------------

**READ THIS. **

A/N: Okay that was hard…now let's see for whoever is reading this thanks to my sign I will explain a bit about Moeru and her relationship to Hiei. Well anyways she can shape shift into any form she wants after seeing a person. One day she was traveling through a forest and spotted Yukina. She recognized the similarities instantly between Hiei and Yukina because Hiei once told her of his twin sister. Then she was hired by Kura and Kunai to take out the Urameshi team just in case Jishin failed so she waited and Hiei just so happened to be the one that she was going to fight. So she shape shifted into Yukina, of course she was feeling immensely guiltily and stuff, but hey Kura and Kunai promised her that she would be able to see her family after she got separated from them. Of course that's a load of bs and stuff, but she didn't know. Anyways just when she was about to die she was going to tell Hiei her name and how did he recognize her…by her scent of course. Now Moeru is a mixed of fire and ice and is partially a half Koorime and half fire that's how she was able to almost fool Hiei by her tear gems. She's able to use fire and ice and since she was part fire she smelt of fire and cinnamon which explains the scent. So yeah…that's pretty much the basics. Anyways on to the replies!

**The Sacred Bovine: **I hoped this chapter wasn't too confusing. I really hope it isn't and well if you read my explanation above maybe you will sort of get it. Anyways thanks for all your support and compliments and kindness.

**ToCOrNot 77: **You're leaving, right, next Friday? I'm going to miss you! Anyways I'll try to get this story finish so then you won't be left in suspense when you leave. Like I said I'll try, but I might get it out because I have about four more chapters till the fight scenes are done. Maybe I'll do like four or five more chapters after that describing Yume's and Yugure's life. Well anyways thanks for all the support!

**Dragon Tamer 103088: **Well I hoped that this chapter wasn't confusing. I also hoped that To Become a Human wasn't confusing either. I'm really sorry because I couldn't think of a way to end that story so I just thought up of last minute chapter and it came out pretty confusing. I'm thinking of rewriting the story so people can understand what's going on.

**emma: **This chapter wasn't confusing was it? Please tell me it wasn't? ahem Well enough about that, thanks for the supporting and helpful reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay next chapter next floor.

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: Floor Three

Kuwabara was the one behind the group as he carried Hiei. "Why am I always carrying people?" he thought aloud. Kurama turned towards him, "I can carry Hiei if you're tired." Kuwabara shook his head feeling guilty, "Thanks, but that's okay you're hurt and barely can walk…it's alright." Yusuke sighed and held his hands out, "Fine I'll carry Hiei. I mean you're the one who carried Kurama the least I can do is carry Hiei." Kuwabara looked downwards thinking for a minute before Yusuke snatched Hiei off his shoulder. Yugure looked back at them and frowned, he was the first one and ahead of the group. They finally made it to a black door and Yusuke went up and pushed it opened. "Now we are all going to enter at once!" shouted Yusuke. They all rushed into the room and ended up in a small square room. "Damn!" shouted Kuwabara as he elbowed Yusuke in the ribs, "Scoot over, Urameshi!" The room was way too small for all of them and everyone's shouting and incentive chatter was grating Yugure's nerves. "SHUT UP!" he screamed and everyone stopped. Yugure let out a slow sigh and studied the room carefully, "We're going to exit the room and enter one at a time."

"Are you crazy, Yugure? We can't do that, if we do then someone will get trapped and be forced to fight!" shouted Kuwabara. Yugure narrowed his eyes and a spark of crimson flashed in his normally blue eyes. "Haven't you notice that there's no choice! Kurama fought alone and Hiei fought alone don't you realize that every floor someone is to fight alone? That's the only way we're getting up, now if you don't shut up and listen I'll be force to bite you in half!" Kuwabara cowered in fear behind Kurama as the normally calm and submissive Yugure snapped. Yugure sighed and handed Yume to Kuwabara, "Don't you dare harm her," he muttered as he struggled towards the door. Yusuke however opened it since he was closest to the door and smiled. Yugure snorted and they all made their way to the door and exited it one by one. Yugure and Kurama was the last to leave and as they were about to step out, a barrier covered the entrance. Kurama spun around and Yugure growled threateningly as he scanned the room. Suddenly a mist seeped into the square room through numerous cracks. "Don't breath it, Yugure," said Kurama as he held his breath. Yugure looked over to him puzzled, but it was too late as Yugure swayed violently before collapsing on the ground. Kurama closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on holding his breath, but of course it was useless as he finally gasped for air. A wave of dizziness washed over Kurama and he collapsed on the ground next to Yugure. "Kurama, Yugure are you alright in there!" shouted Yusuke as he pounded on the barrier of spirit energy. Finally the mist cleared away and left in the room was Yugure in his wolf form and Kurama in his kitsune form. Yugure slowly opened his eyes and stood up shakily. Kurama stood up too and growled the hair on the back of his neck prickling. "Kurama," growled out Yugure as he turned to him, "I didn't know you were a kitsune."

"Hn, we all have our secrets," Kurama said as he scanned the room. The roof started to slowly rise and Yugure suddenly felt water beneath his paws. He looked down and saw water rising steadily with the roof. "Shit!" shouted Yugure as the roof stopped and the water rose. Soon Kurama and Yugure we're trying their best to stay afloat and they heard Kuwabara's and Yusuke's poundings below them. Yugure's head hit the roof and he clawed it futilely. Kurama's limbs grew numb and he closed his eyes as a wave of exhaustion crept over him. Slowly he fell to the floor, "Kurama!" shouted Yugure as he watched his friend hit the bottom. The water soon engulfed him and Yugure held his breath as he swam to the bottom. Yugure swam to the barrier and clawed at it while Yusuke and Kuwabara could only watch in horror. Finally Yugure closed his eyes and he sank to the floor. "NO!" shouted Yusuke as he kicked the door only managing to stub his toe. After a few minutes the water started going down until finally the room was clear of water. The barrier disappeared and Yusuke and Kuwabara stumbled inside. They both laid down Hiei and Yume and rushed towards Yugure and Kurama. Yusuke got to Kurama and he slowly checked to see if there was a pulse. He got none whatsoever. "Kurama, don't do this," muttered Yusuke as he watched his friend sadly. Kuwabara on the other hand was checking to see if Yugure still lived. "It's no use, Urameshi!" shouted Kuwabara frantically.

"Rest in peace," muttered Yusuke to Kurama as he stood up and walked over to Kuwabara, "C'mon, let's go." Kuwabara looked up at Yusuke in horror and turned towards Yugure's still form. A laughed echoed throughout the room and Kuwabara and Yusuke instantly got into fighting position. "Isn't funny how such a simple trap could kill two members of the Reikai Tantei?" said a voice as a figure materialized inside the room. Yusuke glared angrily at him and frowned. The figure had spiky red hair and white eyes with pointy ears like an elf. A blue phoenix fluttered towards the figure's shoulder and landed there. "Shut up! We're going to kill you for what you did to our friends!" shouted Yusuke.

"For what I did…? What about for what you're going to do to them?" said the figure. The pair looked confused and suddenly snarls behind them made them glance behind. Kurama and Yugure stood on their feet their eyes glowing red. "Kurama…Yugure…?" said Yusuke as he watched the wolf and kitsune advanced.

"That's my talent. To bring back the souls of the dead…except for one little detail they become slaves under my control like my phoenix here," said the figure. The phoenix's eyes glowed red and it took to the air heading straight for Yusuke's unprotected back. "You better watch out," said the man as the phoenix clawed Yusuke's back fiercely. Yusuke closed his eyes in pain and swung around to punch the bird, but it flew above Yusuke's reach taunting him. "Come back here, damn bird!" shouted Yusuke. Kuwabara however was backed up against the wall as Yugure advanced on him. "Nice wolf," he muttered as he tried to escape. Yugure made a lunge for Kuwabara's leg and clamp down forcefully on his right ankle. "OWCH!" shouted Kuwabara and Yusuke turned around momentarily distracted. Yusuke didn't sense Kurama sneaking up on him and suddenly Kurama leapt up and pinned Yusuke to the ground biting his shoulder. Kuwabara shook off Yugure and tackled Kurama to the ground freeing Yusuke. "Thanks," he muttered as he grabbed his left shoulder in pain. Soon the two friends were back to back as Yugure and Kurama approached them on opposite sides with the phoenix hovering above their heads. The man laughed and sat down on the floor watching the ordeal with delight. Suddenly Kuwabara leapt over Kurama's head and Yusuke leapt over Yugure's head. They both landed behind the animals about to strike when they changed directions. Yusuke aimed his spirit gun at the figure and Kuwabara lunged at him with his spirit sword. The man instantly created a barrier and Yusuke's spirit gun bounced off harmlessly and Kuwabara's spirit sword shattered. "My second talent is creating barriers, oh by the way the name is Kalas and yours I presume is Kuwabara and Yusuke," said Kalas as he glanced between the two humans.

"Shut up and tell us how to make our friends come back!" shouted Yusuke as he aimed his spirit gun once more at the barrier. Kalas shook his head, "Tsk, tsk spirit detective don't you ever learn?" Yusuke growled and lowered his spirit gun. Yugure bit Yusuke's thighs and pinned him to the floor. Kuwabara turned around to help his friend when the phoenix dug its claws in his shoulder. Yusuke tried to pry Yugure away from his thigh, but Kurama bit Yusuke's hand. The barrier around Kalas faded and he watched with veiled interest as Kurama and Yugure tore Yusuke apart while his phoenix pecked Kuwabara's arms and legs mercilessly. Suddenly a katana appeared through Kalas's chest and Kalas gasped in surprise as he turned around to find Hiei leaning heavily on Yume. Slowly Hiei pulled the katana out of Kalas's chest and grimaced in disgust as blood spurted from the wound. Kalas's dead body fell to the ground and his eyes turned black. Soon Kurama and Yugure returned back to their human form and the phoenix fell to the ground its eyes turning from red to maroon. "Oh…Yusuke, Kuwabara what have I done?" said Kurama in horror. Yugure's eyes were wide with pain as he saw his recently made friends lying on the ground motionless. Yume and Hiei both rushed up to Yusuke while Yugure and Kurama went up to Kuwabara. Yusuke cracked open an eye and groaned, "Ugh…I feel like shit," he muttered as he slowly sat up. Kuwabara also sat up and winced. "Ow…" moaned Kuwabara.

"I'm so sorry!" muttered Yugure trying to hold back tears as he apologized over and over again. Kurama bowed his head and looked at the ground guilty. "Not your fault," muttered Yusuke as he stood up, "You were being possessed by that Kalas guy so…yeah." Suddenly the phoenix bursted into flames and Yume screamed as she watched in horror as a human figure appeared. She had maroon eyes and black hair, "Thank you," she said softly her melodic voice filling the room. Wings protruded from her back and they were blue in color. She walked over to Yusuke and cried letting her tears drip onto Yusuke's wounds. They healed instantly and next she walked over to Kuwabara doing the same thing. "That is the least I can do to thank you for freeing me from that evil man's clutches," she said, "My name is Suzume by the way." Yusuke and Kuwabara looked over themselves in awe as they saw no trace of their wounds. Suzume smiled and healed Kurama and Hiei's wounds too. "There," she sighed in content, "I can accompany you if you want, but I do not know how I will be of help. I'm not much of a fighter." Yusuke smiled and walked up to her patting her happily on the shoulder, "That's alright you did enough for us already. Man I feel so much better!" She blushed, "Um…thank you." Everyone nodded their thanks and she smiled. "So…how did Kalas find you?" asked Yume.

"One day as I was flying through the forests a man with arrows struck me down. He then killed me and brought back my soul. I became his servant and served him for many years…until you guys came along and saved me," said Suzume. Suzume suddenly sighed and looked up at Yume. She frowned, "Is you're name Yume?" she questioned softly. Yume looked shocked and nodded, "Yes that is my name why?"

"I knew your mother," she said sadly. Yume gaped at Suzume before finding her voice, "You mean you knew my mother?"

"Yes, she was the one who tended to my wounds way before I met Kalas. She said she had a daughter, but she was imprisoned by her father. I tried to help your mother, but we were stopped by a man who knew how to control earth, wind, and plants. He killed your mother and he trapped me in one of his tornadoes and blew me away," explained Suzume as tears filled her eyes. They slowly trailed down Suzume's cheeks, "I couldn't save your mother! I'm so sorry," she sobbed. Yume frowned and went over to her and hugged her, "It's alright," she said soothingly. Soon Suzume quieted down and sniffled a bit. She stood up and smiled, "You should all get going," she said. Yusuke and the others waved good-bye to her as they went up the stairs. "Good luck," she said hopefully as she watched the Reikai Tantei disappear into the darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow…that chapter was long. I'm so happy! Anyways did you like it…I created another new character when I really shouldn't have. It was probably confusing when I added Moeru in and now Suzume…sigh. Anyways Suzume was one of Yume's mother's friends. Now onto the replies:

**The Sacred Bovine: **Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it that you would spend your time reviewing. They're such good reviews too! I don't think we'll be seeing Moeru…or maybe…I might.

**ToCOrNot 77: **Well…I hoped you liked this chapter it took me a long time to get it finished despite my pounding headache. I hope you have a fun time at your soccer tournament and your trip to Disneyland! 

**Akai Tenshi: **Thanks I really appreciate the support! I'm glad you reviewed and complimented me! -

**emma: **Maybe I should explain to Kae, lol. Anyways thanks and yeah I'm glad I didn't kill Hiei. Oh by the way I'm an authoress if you're wondering.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Once more we proceed to the next floor. Gosh this is turning out to be my longest story yet…I wonder when I'm going to finish it…?

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: Floor Four

Yugure stayed behind the group sulking every now and then as he watched Kuwabara's and Yusuke's back guilty. Kuwabara turned around and saw Yugure's guilty look, "Don't worry…you were being control you couldn't help it," said Kuwabara. Yugure sighed, "It wouldn't have happened if I only listened to you. I shouldn't have come up with that stupid idea of exiting and entering one at a time."

"Don't beat yourself over it," muttered Yusuke, "We're friends aren't we?" Yugure smiled and felt a bit better now. They all made it to an orange door. "Okay so…who wants to fight?" questioned Yusuke.

"I'll do it," muttered Yugure. Everyone turned towards him shocked, "W-what!" said Yume surprised. Yugure shrugged, "I'll do it it's what I'll do to repay for what I did," said Yugure determined this time. Slowly he walked up to the door and opened it. He walked inside and glanced around the room. It was like all the others circular and big. He closed the door behind him and looked around warily. The doors didn't disappear and the opposite door didn't disappear either. "Strange," muttered Yugure as he walked inside of the room. There was nothing here and no one at all. Suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around startled. "Oh," said Yugure as he saw Yume standing behind him. Yume smiled, "Are you thirsty?" she asked still smiling. Yugure frowned, "Uh…yeah I guess so," he muttered. Yume pulled out a knife and slit her wrist opened. Yugure watched in horror as blood poured from her wound. She held it out to him and smiled, "You're thirsty, right? So drink up."

"Wha…wha…what are you doing?" shouted Yugure in horror. Yume slumped to the ground dead from the blood loss and Yugure wailed in anguish. "What's going on!" he shouted tears trailing down his face. Suddenly he saw Kurama kneel beside him, "Don't worry Yugure. You're cold aren't you?" he said as he saw Yugure shivering in fear. Yugure turned towards him his eyes filled with grief and pain. Kurama frowned, "Don't worry I'll make you warm," said Kurama as he pulled out a lighter. Yugure shook his head as Kurama set himself alight, "Well I'll make you warm now," he said holding his arms outstretch as if to hug Yugure.

"Stop it! Stop it Kurama!" shouted Yugure. Slowly he saw Kurama's skin melt off his bones and his hair fall out as he slowly sank to the floor becoming a pile of charred bones. Kuwabara put a hand on Yugure's shoulder and sighed, "It's alright I'm here for you." Yugure turned around as he gazed up at Kuwabara sadly, "I want to know what's going on," he muttered. Kuwabara tilted his head, "What do you want? Do you want my heart? What about my liver?" he questioned. Yugure backed away from Kuwabara as he pulled out his still beating heart. "What, you don't want it?" said Kuwabara as he squeezed his heart until it burst open making blood and pieces of artery fly all over the place. Yugure put his hands over his ears and slowly curled up into a fetal position as he rocked back and forth. "Hahaha!" laughed Yugure as he rocked himself back and forth in a craze stupor, "Hahahahahahaha!" he couldn't stop laughing. Yugure eyes were wild and he started laughing again. Slowly yet surely he was slipping away losing his mind to insanity. "They died! They fucking died!" shouted Yugure laughing as he shook his head; "I couldn't do anything!" he laughed again. Suddenly the door creaked open, but Yugure was too shocked to even notice that all the dead bodies around him disappeared. Yume gasped in horror as she saw Yugure's curled form. "Oh no! Yugure are you okay what happened?" she asked suddenly kneeling down beside him. Yugure looked up at her and laughed, "Hahahaha! Now I'm seeing things! Hahahahaha! I'm thirsty," he said suddenly looking wildly at her, "I'm thirsty!" he shouted as he grabbed her wrist. Yume screamed and Yusuke slammed the door open. "What in the hell are you doing?" shouted Yusuke as he pried Yugure off of her. Yugure turned wild eyes on the gang and laughed, "I'm seeing things, hahahahahaha! Seeing things! Aren't you going to give me your heart? What about your liver!" questioned Yugure clawing at Kuwabara's chest. Kuwabara pushed Yugure off of him and frowned, "What's wrong with you?" Yugure looked around wildly and flung himself on Kurama, "Aren't you going to make me warm? Where's the flames!" shouted Yugure. Kurama blushed crimson and shoved off Yugure, "D-don't say such things." Yugure glanced between each member and started doing a crazy dance, "That's alright! Hahahaha! Everything's alright!" shouted Yugure as he twirled round and round.

"Something's wrong with Yugure," muttered Kuwabara. Hiei glared at him, "Like we didn't notice?" Kuwabara narrowed his eyes at Hiei. Yugure skipped around the room smiling insanely, "This is great never felt better! Hahaha!" Finally Yugure stopped dancing and fell to his knees, "Never felt better! Hahahahaha!" tears filled Yugure's eyes and they dripped to the floor, "They died," he said softly, "hahaha…haha…whaa…whaaa!" sobbed Yugure as covered his face with his hands. Yume watched in horror was Yugure started clawing at himself tearing his arms and legs and chest. "Yugure stop!" shouted Yume as she tried to stop him. He just shook her off and continued crying as he finally stop. Blood dripped to the floor and collected around him as the crimson puddle grew bigger and bigger until he finally collapsed from blood loss. "They died," he breathed out before closing his eyes and succumbing to the darkness that grew around him.

"Yugure!" was all he heard as he drifted into unconsciousness.

_"So you're just going to die like this?" muttered a voice from the darkness. Yugure slowly open his eyes and gazed around the dark empty space of nothingness. "Where am I?" he muttered. Someone snickered and he heard another voice, "Aren't you going to answer the question?" Yugure gazed around the darkness and sighed, "I guess I'll die there's nothing to live for." Suddenly someone slapped him and he felt a stinging pain in his cheek. "You coward!" shouted a form. She had long violet hair and lavender eyes, "Look at me, you coward!" shouted the girl again. Yugure turned his gaze on her and frowned, "Why, what do you want me to do about it?" _

_"I want you to stop cowering down in fear and live!" shouted the girl. Suddenly a girl with maroon eyes and long black hair appeared behind the girl. She flapped her blue wings unhappily, "Ah, Suzume?" asked Yugure. Suzume smiled, but frowned, "Are you going to be a coward like Moeru said?" Yugure shook his head and frowned, "Wait, Moeru?" The lavender eyed girl frowned, "What's wrong with my name?" _

_"Sound familiar," muttered Yugure. Suddenly he snapped his fingers in recognition, "You're that girl Hiei fought. Although I don't remember him mentioning your name…" Moeru smirked, "Now tell me are you going to die?" Yugure nodded and sighed, "Yes." Moeru slapped his other cheek, "Coward!" she shrieked in anger again. Suzume frowned and a magical fan appeared in her hands. She started to fan Moeru, "Cool down," she muttered softly. Moeru sighed and turned back to Yugure. "Listen you're going to leave Yume all alone in this world? She didn't give up when she was dieing and now look at you. You're such a coward and a hypocrite backing down on the exact same words you said! Don't you love her?" asked Moeru. Yugure looked down at his hands, "Yeah, I love her." _

_"Then you have to live for her," said Suzume. Yugure looked up at them and smiled, "Thanks, but she died…" said Yugure, "She killed herself." Moeru frowned, "You have got to be joking! Didn't you notice her when she came in to help you!" Yugure frowned, "I thought that was an illusion. That my mind was playing tricks on me." Suzume shook her head, "You'll be surprise, now we must go and if you really want to live for her you'll force yourself to wake up if not then you'll die here all alone." Moeru and Suzume disappeared and Yugure thought for a few moments before standing up. _

"Oh Yugure," sobbed Yume as she hugged Yugure's cold body to her own. Suddenly she felt him twitch and she looked down on Yugure and smiled as he opened his eyes. "Ugh," moaned Yugure as he shifted in Yume's arms. She hugged him, "I'm so glad you're alive!" Yugure smiled, "Glad to be alive. What happened?" he muttered.

"You went crazy to put it bluntly," said Kurama. Yugure blinked, "I went crazy?" Then he blushed a bright scarlet, "Uh…I'm sorry about that I guess I was hallucinating. I wonder though what happened, why did I see those illusions?"

"Hm…maybe someone…" Kurama was cut off however as the lights suddenly flickered off. Kurama looked around listening intently. Yugure frowned as his wolf ears twitched to ever y little sound. He heard six people breathing slowly, but stopped as he heard a seventh person. "Hey!" shouted Yugure and everyone held their breaths at the sudden outburst. He heard mad footsteps out the door and Yugure followed the noise up the stairs. Yugure heard the rest of the team following him with constant shouts of, "Hey wait up!" and "Have you gone crazy again?" Suddenly he bumped into the person ahead of him and the lights flickered on. "Huh!" he said in disbelief while the rest of the team caught up. Standing in front of them was Suzume. She looked away from their disbelieving eyes and mumbled. "I can't believe it! Suzume why are you doing this?" questioned Yugure.

"I…I…" she couldn't bring herself to say anything so she just stood there and stuttered. Hiei unsheathed his sword and everyone turned to him shocked, "Hn, you can't fool me. Illusions that are weak like that can't get passed my Jagan!" Suzume smirked, "Fine I guess I couldn't fool the ever so smart Hiei." Suzume's appearance changed and there standing in the doorway was a girl with coal black eyes and dirty blonde hair. She pulled out a dagger that was two feet long and pointed it at Yugure. "Prepare to die!" she rushed forward and Yugure stood there shocked before having enough sense to dodge. The dagger barely grazed him and she smiled about to change her direction and slice Yugure in half when Hiei parried it. "Hey no fair," she pouted, "That's two against one!" She did a small back flip and landed behind Yugure. Yugure narrowed his eyes and swung his claws at her striking her arm. "Ouch," she murmured as she watched in horror as her skin started to melt.

"Wha…What did you do to me!" she screamed as she slowly started to melt. Yugure smiled, "That's my powers. My claws are acidic what did you expect?" The girl glared at him before her eyes flashed in pain as she screamed. Slowly her eyes dimmed and she sank to the floor obviously dead. Kuwabara was staring in horror at the melted pile of bones and flesh of their enemy. Yugure turned to them and smiled, "That takes care of that."

"Wow…that was fast. Just one scratch and they die?" asked Yusuke prodding the pile of flesh and bones with the tip of his shoes. Yugure nodded, "Yeah, unless of course they protect themselves with a barrier or something like that." Yume hugged Yugure and smiled, "I'm just glad that you're alright. By the way, how did your wounds heal?" she asked looking him over. Yugure blushed, "Um…maybe it's because Suzume visited me in my mind…or…I don't know how." Way above the castled, in the night sky was a bird. Well actually she wasn't a bird, but a phoenix. She hovered above the castle flapping her wings lazily as she watched the Reikai Tantei using her psychic powers. "Hm…did I heal him?" she murmured and jumped startled when she heard a voice in her mind.

"Don't flatter yourself. I healed him using my healing skills that I have from the Koorime side of the family," muttered Moeru. Suzume smiled, "Yes, and I was the one who healed you when you were down for the count." Moeru looked thoughtful before breaking into a rare grin, "You're right. When Hiei stabbed me with his katana I thought I was a goner. I'm glad you're a healer." Suzume nodded in agreement, "Yes, I'm very glad that I'm a healer."

Yugure and the rest of the gang started up the stairs they were currently on seeing how it went up. They approached floor five and after that…they'll finally be able to reach Kunai and Kura. "So Yugure what did make you go crazy like that?" questioned Yusuke. Yugure turned towards them and saw their curious stares. He swallowed nervously and smiled, "I really…don't think I should tell you."

"C'mon we're here for you," said Kuwabara laying a hand on his shoulder. Yugure sighed in defeat and nodded, "Well it was when Yume entered the room," started Yugure, but was interrupted by Yume.

"Huh? Me?" she pointed at herself in confusion, before Yugure nodded.

"Well Yume entered the room and of course I was hallucinating, but didn't realize it. She asked if I was thirsty…and well," Yugure gave a shudder and closed his eyes as he flashed back to that gruesome ordeal. Yume frowned and grabbed Yugure's hand giving it a light squeeze for reassurance. Yugure opened his blue eyes and looked into her amber orbs. They were full of trust and concern and at that Yugure smiled and laughed. Kuwabara cringed at the sound scared that Yugure had gone crazy, but the laugh wasn't wild and insane it was light and happy. Yugure hugged Yume and closed his eyes breathing in her scent. She smelt of strawberries. Everyone stopped to watch for a minute before moving on. Hiei had a slight frown on his face as he saw the couple and Kurama had a small smile which was accompanied by Kuwabara's and Yusuke's big grins. Yume blushed and slowly wrapped her arms around Yugure as a happy contented sigh left her lips. Suddenly Yugure let go his face bright red, "Um…uh…" he said trying to think of an excuse for suddenly hugging Yume.

"I like it too," she whispered before leaving Yugure there dumbfounded. Then her words started to register inside his head and he smiled. Yugure then rushed after the group intending to catch up.

Kura watched Yugure and Yume carefully and frowned. Kunai turned towards him and smiled, "What? You don't like Yugure and Yume together? I think they make a cute couple," said Kunai. Kura turned towards him, "Since when did you think anything was cute?" Kunai smirked, "I think it's cute that we're going to break up this loving relationship. Who should I kill first…Yume or Yugure?" Kura nearly choked at what he said still having the heart to at least care about his sister. "Uh…" said Kura.

"Don't worry, I'll let you choose first, but you better be hasty or I'll just kill both of them at once," said Kunai as he smirked evilly. Kura lowered his eyes to the floor and thought about what was going on. Kunai smiled and watched Kura struggled with himself, _don't worry my friend, _thought Kura, _soon I'll put an end to your misery. _

------------------------------

A/N: Okay…now with that floor over. I can't wait till I'm finally finish with all these floors its driving me up the walls just trying to think about the next fight scene. Anyways I hoped you don't mind the delay I was slightly preoccupied with my other story Two Halves. I hope this chapter wasn't too…weird. It's freaky that I made Yugure go all crazy like that. Now, to the replies!

**The Sacred Bovine: **Did you like this chappie? I brought back Moeru too and Suzume also. Can't have Yugure going crazy on us and laughing all the time. Anyways I hope this chapter wasn't…let's say too weird. I read it over and thought it was weird how Yugure turns crazy and then suddenly, bam, he's normal again. It's just plain…freaky. Anyways thanks for the great review!

**ToCOrNot 77: **Good-bye my dear friend who's off to Disneyland without me. I'm sorry I couldn't get this story done it's just plain impossible what with all the homework and school and stuff. Please forgive me! Anyways I'm glad you checked out the stories My healer and Resurrection by Suntiger. I thought it was cool and Varia is awesome!  Thankies for the review!

**emma: **So…what's up? Anyways I thank you for reading this chapter and I hope it didn't weird you out or something. Thanks for the great review and poor Kae he really should read the beginning of the story, lol. I loved this chapter and why you ask because of course of the romance part between Yume and Yugure. I loved it! .

**Dragon Tamer 103088: **Thankies! This chapter didn't freak you out right? I hope not cause what with Yugure going crazy and stuff. I liked this chapter though because it took such a long time to write it and stuff and of course with the romance part. It doesn't make the story look like it's made up of only fighting.

**My PenName is…: **Thanks for the reviews and…well is that really you're penname? Oh well just ignore me. I'm really happy that people are reviewing now cause sometimes…no one does except for those listed above. I hope this wasn't too confusing. Thankies! 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm terribly sorry that I took so long to update! I'm really, really, really sorry! Anyways whoever is still reading this (to which I'm very grateful) I hope you don't mind me taking so long. I was at my grandma's house with no internet at all! Well on to the next floor!

Chapter 12: Floor Five

Finally the group arrived in front of the door to the fifth floor, "I hate stairs," muttered Yusuke as slowly turned the knob of the door. They all entered inside and saw a limp figure on the floor. Slowly Yume approached it cautious at first before kneeling next to the body. "I hope she is alright," said Yume as she studied the figure. She had light blue hair and her clothes were torn and tattered in some places. "I don't like this," muttered Yugure as he looked around the empty room.

"Don't worry. Nobody can handle all of us together," said Yusuke resting a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly Yume screamed and everyone turned towards her. Yume was backing away slowly from the glowing blue body that was on the floor. Then the figure slowly stood up and hung almost loosely in the air like a puppet. "Welcome," said a voice and everyone focused their attention behind the puppet. A man stepped forth from the shadows and smiled, "This little pet here is Luka," said the man as he nuzzled the puppet's neck almost lovingly. "And my name is Jurora."

"Let her go," said Yume as she looked at Luka with concern. Jurora smiled and walked over to her. Yugure instantly snarled and his nails grew longer. "You're such a pretty girl," he muttered as he traced a finger down her jaw line. Yugure instantly lunged at the man his patience finally snapping. "Get away from her, you bastard!" he tackled Jurora to the ground. Suddenly Luka's eyes glowed a bright red and an orange ball of spirit energy formed in her hands. Yusuke's finger glowed blue and he aimed it at Luka about to fire when suddenly a hand on his shoulder made him turn around. "Kurama, what're you doing?" shouted Yusuke.

"Can't you see the barrier," he said. Yusuke looked back to Luka and saw that she was surrounded by a faint aura of spirit energy. He growled in frustration and turned to see Jurora also in a barrier. Jurora finally flung Yugure off of him and Yugure hit the wall with a sickening crack. "Yugure," said Yume in horror as she rushed over to her friend's side, "Are you okay?"

"I'm…fine," he muttered slowly standing up, wincing in pain. Suddenly Yume was flung off her feet and smashed into the wall by Luka's orange ball of spirit energy. Yugure's eyes glowed crimson as he saw Yume flying through the air. All he saw was red. Kurama and Kuwabara knelt beside Yume to see if she was okay. She was fine except for a bit of bruises and scratches forming on her arms and legs. Hiei and Yusuke were trying to break Jurora's barrier, but to no use. A snarl left Yugure's mouth and he narrowed his eyes at Jurora and Luka. He rushed at Jurora pushing aside Yusuke and Hiei forcefully. Yugure raised his hand as if to strike Jurora and the smirk on Jurora's face made him angrier. He brought the hand down and the barrier broke. Yugure pushed Jurora to the wall and bit down on his shoulder drawing blood. Jurora gasped in pain and tried to pry off Yugure. Yugure was blown off his feet by one of Luka's spirit balls saving Jurora from certain death. Slowly Jurora stumbled to Luka's side clutching his now bleeding shoulder. The crimson fluid fell to the ground slipping through Jurora's fingers. Yugure stood up and glared menacingly at Luka as he spat out blood. Kuwabara's spirit sword flared up in his hands, but Yugure stopped him with a warning growl making it clear that Luka and Jurora were his. "Yugure…?" questioned Kuwabara.

"These two are mine for hurting Yume. Stay out of it," Yugure muttered warning Kuwabara to back off. Yugure pounced on top of Jurora scratching at his barrier futilely. "Beast," murmured Jurora as he side stepped Yugure's punch. Finally Yugure made contact, but it the barrier soundlessly. "Now that I know you can break my barrier I made it ten times as strong as the first," sneered Jurora. Yugure stepped forward again, but was fell to the ground as Luka threw another spirit ball at him. He turned around sharply and glared at Luka's blank blue eyes. Then Yugure saw it a flicker of orange among the blue irises. "What'd you do to her?" said Yugure as he stared into Luka's eyes.

"Hm, let's see. I imprisoned her soul for all eternity and now she can never rest in peace. Is that what you wanted to know?" said Jurora. Yugure narrowed his eyes, "You sick bastard! What reason do you have to imprison her like that!" he lunged at Jurora once more, but the barrier prevented him from hitting Jurora.

"She…was my lover," he said softly, quietly. A silence fell upon Yugure and he stared at Luka confused, "That's no reason at all!" Yugure shouted finally breaking the barrier. Jurora watched in awe as the pieces of his broken spirit barrier fell to the ground and disappear. Yugure slammed him into the wall again growling softly in his ear, "Why make your own lover suffer?" Jurora pushed Yugure off of him and a black sphere appeared in his hands, "Why, you ask? She should suffer the same fate as me!" he launched the sphere at him, but Yugure dodged it. However he fell to his knees as he felt blood trickle down his back. Luka's spirit ball dissipated and Yugure knelt there panting for air. "Face it you can't go against Luka and me alone," Jurora said.

"I can and I will," replied Yugure standing up, "Why torture Luka for this? What could you possibly suffer from that you need your lover to suffer too?" Jurora frowned, "That doesn't concern you!" The black sphere appeared in his hands once more. "You give me no choice then," muttered Yugure his eyes flashed blue, "Jaken!" A roaring scream filled the air and out of thin air materialized a white wolf. The wolf howled and others answered it. "Howl of a Thousand Souls!" shouted Yugure as the wolves pounced on top of Jurora and Luka. Jurora screamed in pain as the wolves tore him to shreds along with Luka. Finally the wolves dissipated and Yugure fell to his knees eyes closing shut. All that was left of Jurora and Luka were their bloody remains. Yume walked over to Yugure and found him asleep. The rest walked over to the pair, "Obviously that move took a lot out of him," said Kurama.

"Who knew that Yugure had that kind of power," muttered Yusuke. Yume stared sadly at Yugure and Kuwabara picked Yugure up gently. "Hey, don't worry I'll carry him for you," said Kuwabara.

"Thank you, Kuwabara," said Yume smiling. They all headed towards the stairs, but Yume lingered behind staring sadly at the bloody room. She bowed and rushed up the stairs. What she didn't notice was the form of Luka standing in the middle. Her long violet hair blowing in a nonexistent breeze and her orange eyes lowered sadly to the ground.

A/N: Please forgive me for the shortness! I'm nearly finished with chapter 13 so don't worry I'll probably get it out sometime tomorrow or the day after.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Finally the last floor! I'm so tired…someday this is going to kill me, but it was worth it. By the way this is the last chapter.

Chapter 13: Floor Six

"We're finally almost done with this stupid mission!" shouted Yusuke as they sprinted up the stairs faster than usual. Everyone remained silent to Yusuke's comment knowing that the end was drawing nearer. Finally they arrived at the final door; the top floor. Slowly Yusuke pulled it open preparing himself for any surprise attacks just in case. The room was dark and the only source of light came from a floating orb in the middle of the room. They all stepped inside not surprise when the door slammed shut behind them. "Yume," whispered a voice from the darkness. She instantly stiffened at the voice. "Afraid?" asked the voice again.

"S-show yourself!" she said her voice shaking with fear. Out of the darkness stepped a man with long blood red hair and yellow eyes. He smiled eerily, "Yume," he whispered tenderly stretching out a hand to her. She watched mesmerized lost in the painful memories of the past. She could imagine the cold darkness pressing around her killing her laughter and stealing the very breath from her body. "F-father," she choked out her eyes filling with tears. Yugure grabbed her hand and she was instantly pulled out of the dark memory. She turned towards Yugure tears trailing down her face. "It's alright, Yume," he said as he pulled her closer to him. Kunai growled angrily at the failed attempts of confusing and befuddling Yume, she wouldn't fall for his tricks unless Yugure was killed. "Well," he whispered to himself, "I'll just have to take care of the problem." He held up the small dagger and smirked. Kura was watching them for the sidelines frowning in disgust. Suddenly the lights were flickered on and the orb in the middle fell to the ground with a loud crack. Kunai stood by the shattered orb smiling to himself as he surveyed the Reikai Tantei. "I'm surprise you made it this far," muttered Kunai softly.

"Hn, you're stupid little lackeys were no match for us!" said Yusuke confidently. Kunai smiled and nodded, "Yes, of course. I hope you don't find me too…weak." He lunged forward with a speed not even Hiei could match and slash Yusuke on the cheek. Blood trailed down his cheek and he stood there frozen in fear. Kunai turned around about to strike when Kuwabara rushed after him spirit sword held high. Kuwabara tried to land a hit on the quick paced Kunai, but to no avail. Soon Hiei also joined in the fray slashing this way and that with his katana not making a signal hit. Kunai laughed and dodged Kuwabara's clumsy attack. Suddenly a whip came lashing down on him, but Kurai dodged it at the last minute. Kurama glared at him and Hiei slash at Kurai in a vertical strike. It made a solid hit, but Hiei growled when Kurai's form disappeared in a poof of smoke. Kurai was standing on the opposite side of the wall smirking slightly. "Now let me show you a little trick I learned over the years," said Kurai.

"Kunai," said Kura warningly. Kurai turned towards him and smiled, "Don't worry I'm not going to touch Yugure and Yume…yet." Metal needles appeared in between Kurai's fingers and slowly yet fluidly he threw them at Hiei. The needles lodged itself into Hiei's Jagan Eye and Hiei took a sharp intake of breath expecting the blood to trickle down his forehead, but when none came he reached a tentative hand to his forehead. When he felt nothing not even the needles he was confused, "What the…?" he muttered.

"It's what I call Illusion Death," said Kurai, "It felt real didn't it?" Hiei didn't reply not wanting to satisfy the man with an answer. "I thought so," muttered Kurai as more needles appeared in his hand. He threw them at Yusuke and Kuwabara. They were about to dodge, but was frozen in place by fear. It punctured Yusuke's stomach and pierced both of his lungs and Yusuke coughed violently, but there was no blood. The rest of the needles struck Kuwabara in the arms and legs. But just like before the needles disappeared and no wound mark was left in its place. Kurai then rushed at Kuwabara and Kuwabara's spirit sword flared up. Kuwabara was about to parry the dagger that came at him, but stopped. He saw Kurai's menancing yellow eyes and glowering triumphant grin. Then Kuwabara screamed as a pain tore through his left shoulder. Kurai grinned and ruthlessly pulled out the dagger and Kuwabara fell to the ground clutching his now fatal wound. Yugure narrowed his eyes and was about to call on his a thousand howls when Kura stopped him. "Get out of the way," growled Yugure. Kura shook his head, "No." Yugure pushed him aside and Kura instantly tackled him to the ground. Yume could only watch in horror as her brother and Yugure struggled against each other. It was pure chaos with Kurai holding off all four of the Reikai Tantei and Kura struggling with Yugure…it made her sad. A ball of electric blue spirit energy crackled in Kurai's hands. "Rakagen!" shouted Kurai and the electricity hit all of the four Reikai Tanteis. Yume watched shocked speechless as her four friends fell to the ground unconscious. "No," she uttered to herself and saw Yugure stabbed with Kura's knife.

"Well, well, you choose Yugure," said Kurai as he watched the bleeding unconscious form of Yugure. Kura looked up shocked and shook his head, "No! I didn't he was the one who attacked me."

"It's already to late, your sister is mines to kill!" shouted Kurai advancing slowly on the stunned form of Yume. Tears flowed freely down Yume's cheeks and she stared blankly at the unconscious forms of all her friends…and Yugure. She couldn't stop the dark cloud descending upon her as she stared at Yugure's face down form with blood pouring out of his stomach. He had ten minutes to live before he died of blood loss, but that fact didn't register quite well with Yume's already dark mind. She bit her lip and stared up at Kurai and Kura defiantly. No matter who Kura was she was going to make him pay. For all the hurt and pain he put her through, and although he was her brother and she still cared deeply for him he wouldn't get away with this unforgivable crime. "Bastards," she muttered softly.

"Huh…what was that?" asked Kurai as he strained his ears. Her hands balled into fists, "Bastards!" she screamed her eyes glowing a sickening green, "Don't hurt my friends anymore!" A black force field surrounded her and she was practically in hysterics now. "I hate you," she muttered dangerously her biting and venomous tone wounded Kura's heart. What had he done to his sister? Suddenly her voice changed dramatically sounding more mature almost like it was another person. The black force field dropped away to reveal Yume's growing spirit energy. Surrounding her was a green blue aura and Kurai gasped as he saw the three spirits behind her. "This is bad!" shouted Kurai to Kura. Moeru, Suzume, and Luka both stood behind Yume their eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. "To the darkness and to the end of the earth!" said Moeru through Yume's body.

"Surrounded by the blackness of thy own heart," muttered Suzume.

"Forever you shall remain in the prison of your soul," said Luka.

"I banish thee to ends of time itself!" said Luka, Suzume, and Moeru in unison.

"Prison of Souls!" shouted Yume. Kura stood there dumbfounded while Kurai was preparing to defend himself against the attack. A black hole suddenly opened up in the floor and a wind sucked Kurai in, but just before he disappeared into the hole he grabbed onto Kura's ankle. "If I'm to be banished to darkness you're coming with me!" he cackled evilly. Kura's eyes widen and he tried in vain to pry Kurai's deathly hold on his ankle, but they both were sucked into the void. The hole faded away until there was nothing left and Yume collapsed to the ground exhausted. She had used the last of her spirit energy to banish away Kura and Kurai, and now she knew that Yugure wouldn't be here to save her anymore. Yume had accepted her death exacting her revenge against her father, Kurai. She didn't see the phoenix that knelt beside her or the fact that it was starting to cry. All she felt was a sense of peace and calm. The burden lifted from her shoulders. She was finally free…free of the dark memories that plagued her sleep, free of the laughing voice and whispered words of darkness; she was free of everything and everyone. Yume laughed softly to herself, it reminded her of "muichimotsu".

_If you meet Buddha kill him_

_If you meet the patriarchs kill them_

_Free from all…_

_…Bound by nothing…_

_…You live your life simply as it is_

A/N: The saying, "muichimotsu", wasn't mines. I took it from the manga Saiyuki. Anyways how did you like the chapter? I'm finally finished with the floors and the battles. Didn't you think it was lame y'know the sayings of 'banish to whatever' and 'surrounded by the blackness of thy own heart. I thought it was lame even though I made it up. Sniffle I come up with some of the lamest things! I'm unfortunately going to end this story and make a sequel called **An Amber Love**…I know using amber again, but I can't help it.


End file.
